


Ice and Fire

by Lexi1



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal alchemist oc, Italy X oc, Lexi1
Genre: F/M, Vaisha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi1/pseuds/Lexi1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaili is the Iceburn Alchemist of the North and a survivor of the Promise Day. When coming back from the Ishavalian Recovery, a surprise awaits her: The Axis powers! They know the State Alchemist from before the Promise Day and are friends with her, especially the Pasta addict. As their story unfolds, the past is explained in flashbacks. <br/>Kaili and Italy are Ice and Fire<br/>(This it's also on Quotev as Kai-taly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

~Flash back~

“Come on Kaili!”  
Kaili jogged to catch up to Buckinear. It may have been below freezing, but both of them were warm.  
Buckinear turned to her when she finally caught up. He was probably 7.5 and, probably because he had a Mohawk, everyone first thought he was a bear with a Mohawk. Which is weird, because the bears around Briggs where over 13 feet tall, but they still always thought he was a bear.  
“About time Kaili! I thought you got a job!” he was scolding her, but he was grinning.   
Kaili grinned back. “Nope. Just trying not to get buried in the snow.”  
It had snowed almost a foot in the last hour. On top of the three feet already there.  
Buckinear grinned wider. “In that case, why don’t I give you a ride?”  
Before she could object, Buckinear had her under his arm and started back towards the fort.  
“Hey!”  
Buckinear chuckled. “Just calm down, Kaili, and enjoy the ride while you can. You still have to see the General.”  
Kaili shivered. “True.”  
Olivier Mira Armstrong, aka, the Ice Queen of Briggs, scared the crap out of every one. Especially Kaili. She always threw rocks at her when she stepped, even a toe, out of line. She knocked her out when she was in big trouble.  
Buckinear grinned wider. “She’s not so bad Kaili. You just haven’t seen her when she’s nice!”  
Kaili shivered. “That must be scary…”  
Buckinear just laughed and, since she was still under his arm, jostled her. 

~End flashback~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaili’s eyes jerked open as the train went over more bumps.  
At first, she was confused about where she was, but soon realized where she was. Kaili relaxed and continued to stare out the window, watching the land go by as the train bounced along the track.  
She was back in the North, in the winter, away from the Ishvalan dessert. She really did hate the desert. It was too warm and humid. She liked snow better. You could build snowmen with it. Sand never worked.  
The train slowed to a stop as the intercom crackled to life. “North City! Everyone off for North City!”  
Kaili stood up, grabbing her suitcase from the compartment above her, and stepped off the train. She missed Vaisha. She hadn’t seen her snow leopard for a long time and she missed her.  
As she walked into the fort, Kaili had dropped off her suitcase at her house along the way and got her uniform on.  
When she got to the Briggs fort, Kaili started to wonder why the General had called her back. The letter said nothing about the reason. Only to get back to the fort as soon as possible.  
“Hey Kaili,” Doc said as she passed.  
Kaili smiled. “Hey Doc. Still charging people over priced coffee?”  
“Yup.”  
They both laughed and Kaili continued to Olivier’s office. When she opened the door, she stopped dead, blinking with surprise.  
There was a blond, a brunette, and black haired men by Armstrong’s desk.


	3. chapter 3

The blond man was tall with blue eyes, the black haired man was about as tall as the blond, but with brown eyes. The brunet had brown eyes, but was shorter than both of them. All three had their backs to her.  
“About time you got here, Ice burn.” Olivier said, glaring slightly.  
Kaili stood at attention. “S-sorry sir. The train was delayed a day.”  
All three men turned to her when she spoke. The brunette smiled wide. “Kaili!” He jumped her, trying to hug her, but she stepped to the side and he went into the wall.  
The blond sighed. “Italy…”  
“Ow…” Italy muttered, rubbing his face.  
Olivier raised an eyebrow. “I take it you know these people?”  
Kaili nodded. “Yes sir.that’s-“  
“I know who they are,” she snapped, “I want to know how you know them Moron.”  
She resisted the urge to flinch. At least she’s not throwing rocks at me, she thought.  
“W-well, Truth stuck me in their world for a while, then put me back in Amestris… sir.”  
Olivier sat back in her chair, closing her eyes. While she was thinking, the same thoughts went through Kaili’s mind.Please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me.  
After a while, Olivier Mira Armstrong finally spoke. “I see… you may take the rest of the day off, but I want you back here first thing in the morning to report in for duty. Am I clear?”  
Kaili nodded. “Yes Sir.”  
She walked out with all three men behind her. When the door shut, Italy hugged Kaili. “Hello Kaili!”  
Kaili resisted the urge to punch him. Lucky for him, the blond- Germany- got Italy off her before she could.  
“You may want to stop, Itary.” Japan said. “Kairi rooks rike she may punch you.”  
“Oh…. Sorry Kaili!”  
She sighed. “Sure. Any way, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were in your world.”  
“Ve got lost in an ice tunnel,” Germany said. “And vhen ve got out-“  
“Here we were!” Italy finished happily. “It’s so great to see you again Kaili!”  
She forced a smile. “Yeah. You too.” She was tired, hungry, and missed Vaisha.  
“It’s getting rate.” Japan observed.  
Germany nodded. “Is there any vhere ve can stay?”  
Kaili sighed. “I guess… you guys can stay in my guest room…”  
“Ve~!” Italy hugged her again. “Thank you Bella!”  
“Italy…”


	4. chapter 3

The blond man was tall with blue eyes, the black haired man was about as tall as the blond, but with brown eyes. The brunet had brown eyes, but was shorter than both of them. All three had their backs to her.  
“About time you got here, Ice burn.” Olivier said, glaring slightly.  
Kaili stood at attention. “S-sorry sir. The train was delayed a day.”  
All three men turned to her when she spoke. The brunette smiled wide. “Kaili!” He jumped her, trying to hug her, but she stepped to the side and he went into the wall.  
The blond sighed. “Italy…”  
“Ow…” Italy muttered, rubbing his face.  
Olivier raised an eyebrow. “I take it you know these people?”  
Kaili nodded. “Yes sir.that’s-“  
“I know who they are,” she snapped, “I want to know how you know them Moron.”  
She resisted the urge to flinch. At least she’s not throwing rocks at me, she thought.  
“W-well, Truth stuck me in their world for a while, then put me back in Amestris… sir.”  
Olivier sat back in her chair, closing her eyes. While she was thinking, the same thoughts went through Kaili’s mind.Please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me, please don’t kill me.  
After a while, Olivier Mira Armstrong finally spoke. “I see… you may take the rest of the day off, but I want you back here first thing in the morning to report in for duty. Am I clear?”  
Kaili nodded. “Yes Sir.”  
She walked out with all three men behind her. When the door shut, Italy hugged Kaili. “Hello Kaili!”  
Kaili resisted the urge to punch him. Lucky for him, the blond- Germany- got Italy off her before she could.  
“You may want to stop, Itary.” Japan said. “Kairi rooks rike she may punch you.”  
“Oh…. Sorry Kaili!”  
She sighed. “Sure. Any way, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were in your world.”  
“Ve got lost in an ice tunnel,” Germany said. “And vhen ve got out-“  
“Here we were!” Italy finished happily. “It’s so great to see you again Kaili!”  
She forced a smile. “Yeah. You too.” She was tired, hungry, and missed Vaisha.  
“It’s getting rate.” Japan observed.  
Germany nodded. “Is there any vhere ve can stay?”  
Kaili sighed. “I guess… you guys can stay in my guest room…”  
“Ve~!” Italy hugged her again. “Thank you Bella!”  
“Italy…”


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soon, Kaili had made everyone dinner and was asleep. Vaisha still hadn't turned up, but the State Alchemist wasn't concerned. She was probably hunting. She'd be back soon enough. Hopefully by morning.  
As she was sleeping, the window to her room opened and a snow leopard jumped in.  
Vaisha stretched on the floor before curling her-self around Kaili. When she got comfortable, and made sure Kaili's head was on her flank, (like a pillow) Vaisha licked her hand and fell asleep. 

Italy's Pov~  
"Mmmmmm..." I mumbled in my sleep. "Pasta...." Suddenly, I found myself awake next to Doitsu, who was still asleep. I began to wonder why I woke up when I heard someone moving down stairs. /Oh! Maybe it was Kaili!/ I climbed out of bed and went to go investigate the strange noises.  
If I had to be honest with myself, I did have a small crush on Kaili... I didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was always so nice. Or that she doesn't like it when people are sad. Or maybe she feels bad about the simplest of things. I sighed. The list could go on forever before it retched the end.  
Soon enough, I had figured out that the noise was coming from Kaili's room. But when I opened the door to see if she was awake, I blinked.  
She was asleep, but her hands were curled into fists and she was moving on her bed, mumbling under her breath. I recognized the signs of someone having a nightmare.  
Without knowing quite how, I was at her side, holding her, trying to comfort her. I was speaking low and holding her hand. She calmed down a few minutes after that. With a sigh, she rested her head against my chest, falling asleep. I blushed and tried to get off her bed, but she had a tight hold against me. /Dang... How is she so strong?/ Soon, I gave in and fell asleep as well.

Kaili's pov~  
I was running. Running from the person who ruined my life and was out to get me.  
The Homunculus of Jealousy, Envy.  
I despised him for killing my parents and burning down my old house. He had also tried to kill me on multiple occasions, but he never won.  
Suddenly, the world went black as I heard someone say. "Don't worry Kaili. I'm right here." The voice made me smile and I gave into sleeps open arms.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5  
~Flash back~  
/"Are your chores done yet, Kaili?"/  
Kaili sighed. "Yes Vaisha! My chores are done, now can I please go sledding?"  
She could practically hear the snow leopards smiling when she spoke. She had started to act like her mother when her father had disappeared and my mother had died in a fire. /"Yes, go ahead."/  
Kaili whooped, running away from the small two story house. Along the way up the mountain, Kaili drew an Alchemy circle and made an ice sled. Vaisha didn't want to come with her because she hated heights.  
When Kaili retched a good height, she got on the sled and pushed off. The sled started off slow, but picked up speed as it speed down the side of the mountain. Kaili whooped as the wind whipped past her. She may have been 15, but she always loved sledding. And it was much funner in the Briggs mountains!  
As the sled jumped over a hill and soared in the air, Kaili shivered. Even though she was warm. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Kaili blacked out.  
~~~~~~~  
"Ve~! What do we do now?"  
"Nov ve vill start jour training," Germany stated.  
"Great! What first?"  
"Hov to throv a grenade."  
Italy tipped his head. "Didn't you show me already?"  
"Nein! Do not do vhat jou did last time!" Germany flinched, remembering how close the explosion was.  
"Got it! ... What do I do?"  
Germany groaned, muttering in German. "Jou take the pin in jour mouth then throv the bomb. Got it?"  
"Si~! I go it!"  
But before he could try, (and fail horribly) there was a bright flash. Almost like a grenade, but it was followed with a pop!  
"Vhat vas that?"  
"Lets go check it out!" Italy said, running in the direction of it. Well, he'd say running, but it was more of a shamble. a slow one at most.  
"Vait for me, jou idiot!" Germany raced after the Italian.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaili's POV  
Sunlight woke me up the next day. It was shining right in my face, making it hard for me too sleep. My pillow was soft though, so I turned over to block out the sun, and tried to sleep again. That's when I realized something.  
Wait... Vaisha said she'd be out all day... And I know for a fact that she left before dawn. If that's true... Then what the hell am I sleeping on?!  
I bolted up right, determined to find out what my 'pillow' was. I really should have known who though. It was kind of obvious. I looked down to see Italy with his arms around me so that I was on his chest.   
I blushed brightly. I blushed at the most simplest of things, but this was waaaay to much. I felt like was going to faint! Okay... Maybe I did have a small crush on him, but there was no way I was going to let this slip by.   
Grabbing him by the arm, I flipped him over, onto the floor. I shouted angrily as I did. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM ITALY?!?!"  
3rd person POV  
Italy was awake the moment he felt Kaili put a hand on his arm. He definitely wake when she flipped him out of the bed and onto the floor.  
"WHAT THE ... ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED ITALY?!?!" (Kaili cusses in Xingese in case you're wondering. And since Italy doesn't know Xingese, it's ...)  
Oh no... I made Bella mad...  
"I'm sorry Bella! I really am!"  
Kaili glared at him. She did not have time for this. She'd be lucky if the General didn't court marshal her for being this late for all the times she was this week. "Then you will explain to me why the fuck you were in my bed, Italy!!"  
He started to panic. He had reaaaally pissed Kaili off this time. "I-I'm sorry Bella! Don't be mad!! S-something woke me up and I went to go see if it was the flying Spaghetti monster! (I AM SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU WHO DON'T BELIEVE IN FSM! I HAD TO ADD IT! IT'S ITALY! XD) A-and I saw you h-having a nightmare! I-I wanted to help, so I came over! When you finally calmed down, I tried to get to go! B-but you held onto me! S-so I was forced to stay! I-I fell asleep a-a-and-and- OH MY GOD!!" He ran upstairs, shouting/wailing loudly. "GERRRRRMAAAAAANYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"   
Kaili stood, confused. Until she turned around and saw Vaisha, climbing through the window.   
"I thought you said you'd be gone all day."  
She shrugged. /I knew you had to get to the Fort soon/  
"Ah."


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kaili's POV  
"Damn kid," Buckinear said, "You seem a bit... On edge."  
"What do you think?" I grumbled angrily while repairing his automail.  
Bckinear raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should tone down the attitude before I make you."  
I glared at him. "Which one of us is holding the sharp tool here? Huh? That's right. I am, so stop your complaining and let me finish!"  
He raised his other eye brow this time. "What happened this time?"  
I rolled my eyes before aligning his automail with his arm. "Italy was being an-" I connected the nerves angrily. "-ass."  
"OWWWW!!" Buckinear glared at me. "What the fuck, Kid?! Don't take out your anger on me!!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I grumbled again, turning to the sink to wash my hands from the oil as the events from this morning played in my mind.  
~This morning~  
"What's for breakfast, Bella?"  
I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I was still tired and hungry. A bad type of hangry. (Haha! I love to say Hangry! It's just so funny!! XD) "I don't know... Let me see... And get out of my room!"  
Squeaking a little, Italy ran out of my room. Again. For the third time this morning.   
I rubbed my eyes again and got out of bed. I needed to get to the Fort soon or the General would have my head.  
Once I was dressed in my standard military uniform, I headed back down stairs with Vaisha. When I reached the bottom of the steps I was greeted by a strange sight.   
All three Countries were sitting down. Not destroying anything or yelling at each other. Just... Sitting quietly...  
I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. I knew something happened. Especially since Germany kept glaring at Italy from time to time. Even Japan was giving the Italian sharp glares too.   
"What's going on?" I asked as Vaisha went past me towards the kitchen.   
"N-nothing!" Italy said nervously. "N-nothing at all!"  
This only made me more suspicious. "Italy..."  
"Okay! Okay! I-I ran t-o Germany a-a-and he-"  
"Shut up you dunkoff!!" Germany shouted, his face turning beet red.  
Italy immediately shut his mouth while I face palmed. I did not need to deal with this right now.  
"I don't want to know," I said, walking past them to the kitchen so I could find something to eat before heading off towards the Fort. "But I'm going to make some bacon and eggs if you want some."  
"Ve~!" Italy followed me with Germany and Japan. I did notice that Japan was still looking sharply at Italy.   
What did he he do to Japan to make him so mad?  
I got out the eggs and bacon while Vaisha patiently waited to get her own slice of raw bacon. I always gave her a few pieces here and there.  
Once I got the bacon sizzling and the egg pan heated, that's when things started to go down hill.   
"That smells good, Bella!" Italy commented as I threw another piece of bacon to Vaisha.   
A light pink blush formed on my cheeks. "Thanks, Italy. It should be done in a bit. How many eggs do you want?"  
"Two please!"  
"Just one."  
"I'd rike one prease Kairi."  
" 'Kay," I said as I cracked a few eggs.  
Once everyone's was done, I placed their plates in front of them and started to cook mine.  
"It's good too!" Italy said.  
I was about to say thanks when he said something else. "Not as good as pasta though. Do you have any pasta? Pasta would go well with this!"  
My blush stopped as soon as the words with out of his mouth. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest as he continued to speak. My eggs were about to finish when he said something that pushed me over the edge.  
"Can I make some pasta? Pasta is always-"  
I turned and glared at him harshly, making him cringe. "Why don't you make your own fucking breakfast from now on?" I practically snarled, storming out of the house. I didn't plan on coming back for a long time. Most likely not until after the sun went down.  
Italy's POV ~a few hours earlier, during this incident~  
I don't know what I was doing, but Dotisu and Japan were trying to get him to stop talking. All I was doing was talking about pasta. What was I doing wrong?  
I did realize it when Kaili slammed the spatula down and glared harshly at me. I cringed at the sight. What did I do to make her mad?!  
"Why don't you make your own... breakfast from now?" She snarled at me. My eyes went wide with fear as she stormed out, not even bothering to grab her jacket or food.  
Oh no... I think I hurt her feelings... What do I do?  
"Jou fucking moron!" Germany shouted, smacking the back of my head. "Look at vhat jou did! Jou pissed her off!"  
"I-I didn't mean to! I-I was just talking about-"  
"That's exactly what pissed her off!" Germany said. "Jou kept complaining about the food she so generously made for us, and it pissed her off!"  
I looked down, about ready to cry. I hated hurting her feelings. I did once and I still felt bad about it. I told himself he wouldn't do it again. But I did.   
I'm going to apologize to her when she gets back...


	9. Chapter 8

Kaili's POV  
If that jackass thinks I'm coming back just yet, he can just wait.   
Right now, I was in my dorm at the Fort, waiting for Vaisha to get back with some food. She had gone out hunting again and left me here. She told me to stay here until she got back. She's such a worry wort.  
I was about to fall asleep when I remembered what happened this morning. I made them all breakfast, when I could have just gone to work, and that jerk kept insulting it! I was not going to just crawl back there like nothing happened. That jerk can apologize when ever he wants, but I'm not apologizing.  
I yawned loudly and laid down in the bed. I yawned again as I put my head on the soft pillow.  
"I'm not going back," I mumbled as I started to drift off.  
Italy's POV  
Where is she? Shouldn't Bella have been back by now? It's almost dark... The sun's almost gone...  
My knee bounced as I continued to glance at the door, hoping Kaili would walk in. I still wanted to apologize for this morning. I had acted horribly this morning and I hoped she didn't hate me for what I did...  
"Vhat's vith jou?" Germany asked when he noticed my knee bouncing.  
"O-oh!" I showed him my palms in defeat. "N-nothing Dotisu! J-just nervous!"  
Japan tipped his head. "You shourd be. Kairi seemed quiet angry at you, Itary."  
I looked down immediately. I still had to make up to Japan for accidentally spilling pasta on him this morning... I didn't mean to! I was turning and accidently ran into him! He still seems mad at me though. No matter how many times I've apologized he still stays mad! What could I do? The only things I can do is draw and make pasta!  
Then an idea came to me.  
Big brother France told me that girls always liked flowers and Kaili told me that she loved blue lilies. She told me that they reminded her of her mother. Maybe I could find her some of them with my own drawing! Maybe she'd forgive me if I did that and bring the coat she left here!  
I quickly went to work, hoping the Briggs men wouldn't try to kill me again.  
~Le time skip~  
As I walked into the Fort, carrying Kaili's gift, I wondered how I would find her. The Fort was so large and Kaili was just one person in this entire place! I didn't know where to start! But I knew I had to find her and apologize for how I acted this morning! I didn't want her to hate me...  
"So... You must be the Italy's that pissed off our little State Alchemist."  
I blinked at the sound while turning to where it was coming from. The person that the voice came from made me become frightful. It was Buckinear who had almost killed me on the first day here.  
"Y-yeah... I-I hurt her feelings this morning... A-and I want to try to make it up to her! Do you know where I can find her?"  
He nodded. "She's in her dorm still. Room 146."  
Room 146. Got it!  
"Thank you!" I said as I started towards it.  
When I got there, I tried to open the door, but it was a bit stuck. I pushed against it with my shoulder, but it barely budged. So I backed up a few steps and rammed against it.   
This time the door did open, but I fall onto the floor.  
I protected Kaili's gift and I closed my eyes, waiting for her angry voice to demand why I was here. Instead, I was greeted by the sounds of quiet snoring.  
Blinking again, I looked up from where I was sprawled on the ground, to see Kaili in a bed, fast asleep.  
She was covered in a light blue quilt that looked thick and her long black hair was sprawled on a big, fluffy looking white pillow. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, unlike she was last night when she had a nightmare.  
"I-I should just leave these here..." I said quietly after stood up.  
I silently placed the gifts on the table beside her bed and started to walk out. Just as my hand touched the door knob, Kaili muttered something that made me freeze.   
Did she just say my name...?  
I listened closely to see if I was mistaken. I was about to give up and leave when she spoke again.  
"Italy..."  
Yup. She was saying my name in her sleep. Did that mean she hates me?  
Kaili snored a bit louder, making me chuckle a bit, and she turned towards the wall.   
I smiled a bit, thinking of something. Maybe she doesn't hate me...  
Being as quiet as possible, I walked back over to her. Brushing the hair from her forehead, I gently kissed her forehead and whispered.  
"Good night Bella."  
~Le time skip~  
Kaili's POV  
I woke up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. This confused me until I saw what was on my bedside table.  
Someone had left me a bouquet of dark and light blue lilies. My favorite type of flowers!  
"But who..." I wondered out loud, my gaze focusing on the folded piece of paper in the middle of the bouquet.  
Stretching slightly, I reached up to grab it. My fingers closed over the corner of the paper with ease and I brought it to my eye level. There seemed to be something written on it, so I folded it open. What I saw made me gasp a little.  
There was a drawing of... Me on it.  
I was sitting on a bed, with a small smile on my face, despite the look of despair in my eyes. It wasn't colored, but there seemed to be some kind of light behind my eyes. I was wearing the standard Amestrian uniform, but it seemed off somehow. There was a window behind the bed and on the sill was a bouquet of lilies. Vaisha was also in it. The snow leopard was at my feet, looking up at me with a sad expression.  
I knew immediately that Italy had drawn this for me. And it made me wonder...  
Was this how he saw me?


	10. Chapter 9

"I wonder if she'll be up soon..." Italy wondered out loud for the millionth time that day.  
"For the last time, Italy," Germany snapped. "Stop asking stupid questions and go get the vurst!"  
Italy walked into the kitchen with a slight sad shuffle. It had only been a couple days and the Italian constantly asking about the girl or when she'd wake up. Which really ticked Germany off.  
Japan turned to Germany once he had disappeared from their sight. "What girr was Itary tarking about?"  
"Oh. Ve found an unconscious girl and Italy vanted to take her in until she vokes up."  
"Why wourd Itary do that?"  
Germany shrugged. "Hvo knovs. He is a moron, but he is a good person."  
"Maybe he pitted her?"  
Before he could answer, there was a scream and Italy crying out in fear and pain. "Dotisu! Dotisu!"  
Grabbing his gun, he ran towards the room with Japan close behind.


	11. Chapter 10

~Recap!~  
Kaili's POV  
I stared at the picture in complete shock.  
Was this really how he saw me? If so... Do I really look this sad all the time? Did Vaisha?  
I may not have known why he drew me like this, but there was one thing I could do.   
I could go find out why he drew me like this.

Italy's POV  
I sat on my bed, almost ready to go to bed. I had stayed up a bit after I had come back from the Fort to see if Kaili would come back. But it was getting late and German said I needed to get to bed. Oh well... I guess I can apologize tomorrow.  
As I was laying the bed down, I heard the door open and I pouted, thinking it was Germany.  
"I'm going to bed, Dotisu! I-" I turned around to face him, but instead, I came face-to-face with Kaili."Bella!"  
"Italy-"  
"I'm so sorry, Kaili! I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! Please-"  
"Italy," she said, interrupting my nervous ranting, "I don't hate you."  
"Y-you don't?"  
"Of course not. But I do have to ask..." She pulled something from her front pocket. "Why... Did you draw me like this?"  
I looked at the paper and realized that it was the paper I had drawn on.

Kaili's POV  
I wanted to know why he drew me like this. Was I really that sad? Did I really look like that?  
Italy looked down. "Well... I wanted to make it up to you because I hurt your feelings... A-and Big Brother France, told me that girl's like flowers. I remembered that you once said that blue lilies were your favorite. And I wanted to put something of mine with it. So I drew a picture of you..."  
That's not what I wanted to know!   
"Italy," I said, "That doesn't answer my question. Why did you draw me like this? Why do I look so sad?"  
Italy looked at me. "Because... Well because that's how you look sometimes. You look really sad and it makes Vaisha sad. Despite that, you always try to make everyone happy. A-and I admire that about you. If I could do what you do... I would. But... I'm weak and don't know much except how to draw and make pasta."  
I blinked in shock. Does he... Does he really mean that?  
"Bella!"  
I didn't realize that Italy had been calling my name until after the fourth time.   
"Sorry." I said apologetically, "I-I didn't hear that. What did you ask?"  
"I asked why blue lilies are your favorite," he said smiling brightly.  
I fliched slightly as unwanted memories beginning to play in my mind. I even felt the prickling of tears in the corners of my eyes.  
"B-Bella? W-what's wrong?"  
I quickly wiped the tears away, silently cursing myself for showing tears. "I-it's nothing. A-and I told you. Blue lilies remind me of my mother, Italy." I turned to walk away. "I'm going to my room now."  
"Wait!" Italy grabbed the upper part of my arm to stop me. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just... I-I don't like to draw fake things. I don't like to 'butter up' things in them. I draw things the way are. A-and I'm sorry for bringing up the flowers. I won't do it again."  
I looked at him in shock again. That's why he drew me like that? Because he didn't 'butter up' the world? That made sense... Even though he seemed like he was a little kid, I knew he understood adult things.   
Suddenly, a painful memory ran through my mind and it made more tears appear. Before anyone could see me, I turned and walked/ran to my room. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.   
"Bella!"  
Crap! Italy saw me!  
Acting quickly, I locked my door and got under my covers. Once I was situated, I released my breath. Now no one could see me crying. Not even Italy could-  
"Bella! Are you okay?!"  
Crap! It's Italy!  
"Yes Italy!" I said without my voice cracking. "I'm fine!"  
"But-"  
"Just go away please."  
There was a little bit of a silence. Then- "O-okay... Well... Good night!"  
"Good night Italy!"  
I reached out to the Dragon's Pulse to make sure he was gone. When I was sure he was gone, I sighed and let the tears flow.   
I didn't hiccup. I just cried. I cried myself to sleep and Vaisha had come back, wrapping her warm fur around me, comforting me.


	12. chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kaili's POV  
What does one typically do when they wake up in a strange place, in a strange bed, and some random person that you don't know is hovering like 10 inches from your face?   
You punch them right?  
Well, that's what I did when I woke up and a man, with brown hair and a curl on the right, was hovering a few inches from my face. I screamed in surprise and sucker punched him right in the face, near his right eye.  
Crying out in surprise and pain, he fell back, cradling his injured eye. "Dotisu! Dotisu!"  
Crap! I tried to get up, to run from this 'Dotisu' person this brunette was calling out for, but before I could get far, the door burst open. Filling its frame now was a blonde man, holding a pistol. Behind him was a man with jet black hair. Both of them looked pretty strong, but I knew I could beat them. It would be harder because of the gun however.  
"Dunkoff! What's-" The blonde cut off when he saw the brunette holding his eye on the floor and that I was up. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.  
The man with black hair blinked. "L-Ludwig?"  
"Sorry," he said, still laughing. "It's just... That dunkoff just got punched by a girl!" He laughed even harder.  
I crossed my arms angrily. It really made me mad when people thought that boys were stronger than girls. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"O-oh! It's nothing against you, Miss!" Ludwig said, finally stopping his laughter. "I'm sure jou're quite strong. It's just... Vell... Feliciano is... Kind of a baby about things."  
Feliciano pouted. "Now that's mean, Dotisu! I'm not a baby!"  
"Not now," Ludwig said. "I think ve should introduce ourselves. I'm Ludwig." He said while putting the gun away. "And this is Honda, and jou've already meet Feliciano."  
I nodded. "He was hovering over me when I woke up. So I punched him."  
"HA!" Ludwig laughed loudly.   
"A-are you hungry miss..."  
"Kaili. Kaili Winterstorm. And yeah, I am hungry."  
"Then come with us."  
~Le time skip!~  
I blinked in surprise. "I'm where?!"  
"Germany," Ludwig said. "My house."  
"Okay. Nice joke. Where am I? Xing? Drachma? Creta?"  
All three of them looked at me funny. As if they didn't know what I was talking about! Pft. When they kid someone, they really stick to it.  
"We've never heard of any of those places," Honda said.   
"Are you sure jou didn't hit jour head?"  
I shook my head. "Nope. My head's fine."  
"Go get the map, Honda," he said while turning to the man.  
Honda nodded before walking off. When he returned, he was carrying a large piece of paper.   
"Here it is, Rudwig."  
Once he laid it out, my eyes widened. There were a lot of countries on it- including Germany- but I didn't recognize a single one.  
"I-I don't remember any of these," I mumbled.  
"O-oh..." Feliciano turned to Ludwig. "Couldn't she stay with us, Dotisu? She doesn't have any where to go!"  
Ludwig nodded. "Vhy of course. Ve can't leave her out on the streets! It's in the middle of vinter!"  
"Ve~! Thank you Dotisu!"  
I protested immediately. "No, no! You've already been kind enough! And besides, I'm sure I can manage on my own."  
"Jou should stay here. It is much vamer here than out there and jou many not get a decent meal."  
I fumbled with my thumbs. My mother always told me to never trust people I don't know and I always followed that rule. But maybe... Just maybe... It might not be a good idea to follow that in this world. I'd have to break some rules to stay alive here...  
"Okay. I'll stay here."  
While they cheered, I thought to myself, I don't really have anyone to go home to besides Vaisha anyway.


	13. Chapter 12

chapter 12  
Kaili's POV  
"So how did you guys get here?" I asked while eating my sandwich.  
Germany was the one who answered. "Ve got lost in an ice tunnel."  
"Oh," I said setting my sandwich down. "I know those like the back of my hand. But I've never seen one that leads to your world."  
Italy looked down. "Oh..."  
I made sure to not look Italy in the eyes for more than a second. I had been avoiding spending time alone with his. Before, I would have for a few minutes, just talking. But after the incident last week, things just got awkward between us when we were in the same room by ourselves. So every time that happened, I made up some excuse to leave. It was nothing against him. Italy was very sweet and kind, but the only people that I had ever cried around that was outside my family was Azula and Ginchiyo. My best friends. And I didn't know how he would react to it or how to deal with someone else seeing me cry.  
I set down my sandwich again.  
"However... I'm sure I'll be able to find one."  
"Rearry?" Japan asked. "You courd?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I could."  
"Thank you Bella!" Italy said while happily smiling.  
"No problem," I mumbled as I picked my sandwich back up. "But I'll have to get a few days off of work before hand. I don't want the General mad at me."  
I did fail to notice that Italy was looking sadly at his pasta.

Italy's POV (After a Le time Skip)  
As I laid out my blankets for the night, my thoughts drifted to Kaili.  
I had noticed that ever since I had seen her cry, she had been avoiding me. I never got to spend time alone with her like I used to. She always made up an excuse when we were alone. I missed talking to her. I always loved her jokes and her smile. I had even heard her laugh a few times, and I wanted to hear it more often. But now she was ignoring me. Now I was missing her. And I wanted my friend back.  
When I settled into the bed, I thought I heard someone come in. But that couldn't be. Because wasn't Bella home?

Kaili's POV  
I yawned, setting down my book on the nightstand.  
"Time to recover for the night..."  
"Hey."  
I looked up, not at all surprised to see a familiar black haired female with black cat ears and long cat tail. I smiled at my cat chimera friend. "Hello Ginchiyo. What bring you here?"  
"Traveling," she said leaning on the frame of my door. "Me and Luna were traveling near here and we wanted to know if we could stay here for the night."  
"I wouldn't mind," I said, "but there's already someone in your guest room."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Who? 'Cause I'm going to kick their asses out."  
"Ginchiyo! What have I told you before about cussing?" A grey wolf stepped up next to Ginchiyo, lightly glaring at her.  
"Oh, shut it, Luna. I can cuss if I want!"  
"Don't you talk to me like that!"  
"Will both of you shut up!" I snapped quietly, but loud enough to get their attention. "There's people sleeping right downstairs!"  
Ginchiyo rolled her eyes. "Fine. But who is it?"  
"... Italy..."  
"Oh. That makes sense now."  
I raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, nothing," she said wiggling her fingers at me, "I'll just go ahead and find another room in the house. Bye!"  
Ginchiyo then left without another word, probably to find a room to sleep in. But her words confused me and I decided to look back on them later. For now though, I was content to go to sleep.  
As I settled into my bed, I realized that I needed to put my pocket watch on the nightstand so it didn't fall off when I slept. When I reached into my pocket to grab it, it wasn't there.   
I panicked a bit before I realized that Ginchiyo must have stolen it again. For the third time that month.  
Groaning in annoyance, I got up to find her.

Italy's POV  
I was just about to fall asleep when I heard someone walk past my room. I knew it wasn't Kaili because I never heard her when she walked. I grew scared. Maybe I should go find Kaili to tell her...  
One of the doors opened, freaking me out. I jumped out of bed and ran to Kaili's room. But when I got there, she wasn't there...   
That's when I started to panic.   
What if the person I had heard earlier was here to kidnap her and he was sneaking out when I heard them? Or what if the person was still here and Kaili didn't know? Or- worse yet- what if he was here to kill Kaili?  
Desperate to know if she was alright, I ran around the house, debating on wether or not to call out for her.

Kaili's POV  
I tapped my foot with impatience. "I know you have it."  
Ginchiyo looked at me with her 'innocent bambi eyes' look. "Have what?"  
"My watch," I said, "and I want it back."  
"I'm sorry, Kaili. But have no idea what you are talking about."  
I crossed my arms. She could never could trick her with that little trick that got most people. "Ginchiyo... Give it back."  
She sighed heavily, reaching into her back pocket. "Fine..." She threw it at me with a flick of her wrist. I easily caught it with one hand and put it back in my back pocket.   
"Good." I opened the door to walk out. "Now, can you two stay in here until I get up at least? I've got the day off tomorrow and I don't think the others will take kindly to you. I haven't had a good nights sleep for a while and I'd like to catch up."  
"Whatever." She said, settling into the bed by Luna, who was sleeping on the ground near the bed. "I'll go out if I want. You can't stop me."  
Luna lifted her head. "I'll make sure she doesn't Kaili."  
"Thank you Luna." I glared sharply at the Chimera. "At least Someone has some manors."  
"Hey!"  
"Well, Good night-"  
"Bella!!" Suddenly, someone glomped to me. I recognized the person by their chi almost immediately. It was Italy.  
"Ack! Italy!" My face went red as a tomato. "W-what are you doing here?! I thought you went-"  
"I-I heard footsteps so I went to go tell you!" He explained. "But when I got to your room, you weren't there! What-"  
"Oh, will you just go!" Ginchiyo shouted, annoyed. "I'm trying to sleep damn it!"  
Italy jumped and hid behind me. I, however, just nodded. "Yeah, Ginchiyo. We'll go."  
I pushed/shoved Italy out of the room and shut it behind me.   
Once the door was shut and we were an appropriate distance away from her room, Italy turned to me. "H-how do you know that girl?"  
"Huh? Oh, that's Ginchiyo. She may seem mean, but she's not that bad once you get to know her." I tipped my head. "Why?"  
"W-well," he answered nervously, "we were at a meeting one day, a-and she showed up. She was carrying a dead rabbit over her shoulder when she walked in. When Big Brother France tried to hit on her, she threatened to kill him. After that, she walked out angrily and we never saw her again. S-she's scary..."  
I shrugged. "Eh. Occasionally she is, but that's only really when some calls her 'Kitty'. Then people will get hurt." I realized that this was the first time in awhile that I was able to talk to him alone without feeling awkward. Maybe it was going away. Maybe I could talk to him like I used to. Maybe. But for now, I was tired and I wanted to go to bed.  
"H-hey!" He said, as I walked past him. I stopped to look at him over my shoulder.   
"Yeah? What is it?"  
Italy looked down. "A-are you still mad at me?"  
"For what?"  
"F-for hurting your feelings..."  
I blinked, turning around. I hadn't realized my silence had affected him like that. He had his head down and he was messing with his fingers. Italy was obviously scared that I was still mad. But I knew he didn't mean to hurt my feelings. And it was really hard to stay mad at Italy. Not even Germany could stay mad at him for too long. He was just too adorable and sweet.  
I smiled warmly at him. "Did what? I don't remember you ever hurting my feelings." And I turned away, walking to my room. leaving the Italian to blink in confusion.

Italy's POV  
I blinked as Kaili walked away, probably towards her room so she could get some sleep. I knew that she had forgiven me from what she said. The reason I still stood still was what had happened when she smiled at me.  
My heart skipped a beat.  
I knew that I loved to see her smile and that I hadn't seen it in a long time... But I didn't know why my heart skipped at the sight. It shouldn't have!  
I placed a hand my chest, where my heart would be.  
Were my feelings for her....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.... More than a crush?


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 13  
Kaili's POV  
A week later, I found myself sitting by myself near the edge of a river.  
It had been a hectic week. I was still trying to get used to the strange world and figure out who put me here. Feliciano was trying to help me get comfortable here, but I just wasn't used to it. Honda seemed the same way as me, he didn't seem to understand many of their ways. Ludwig tried to get me to train... I told him that if he was brave enough to try.  
The only reason I said that was because when the General found out I didn't know how to use a sword, she made sure I did... For weeks afterwards, hours everyday, she'd summon me to the top of the Fort to spar, making sure I knew how to. Not to mention the fact, both my mother and father showed me how to fight in both Amestrian and Xingese martial arts. So I didn't need it.  
Unfortunately, he just laughed at me and told me if I could beat him in hand-to-hand combat, he'd never ask me again. Despite Feliciano's and Honda's incessant that I don't I accepted. The fight lasted almost a full minute and I won easily, much to all three of their surprise. I walked away without a word to find a book. Hopefully on Alchemy. Back to now though...  
Yawning slightly, I leaned back on the rock I sat on, my book in my lap. The book was on Alchemy, which said it didn't exist. And I knew that was a lie, because I was a State Alchemist. I knew Alchemy and Alchistory. The book was also making me very on edge, so I was sitting alone, just in case I got mad at someone.  
"Bella?"  
I turned around to see Feliciano a few feet away from where I was, holding what appeared to be a plate of Spaghetti. He seemed to be worried about me from the expression on his face. I blinked and turned back towards the river.  
"Hi Feliciano. What are you doing here?"  
"W-well," he said nervously, "I hadn't seen you in a while... A-and I was starting to get worried. S-so I-I came to go find you..."  
I nodded. "Ah."  
He sat down next to me, making sure not to invade my personal space. "Hey... Bella... Why are you here by yourself?"  
"It's Kaili, and I just wanted some alone time."  
"O-oh... S-so I should go?"  
I chuckled as he got up to walk away. "You don't have to, Feliciano. I wouldn't mind some company now."  
He sat down next to me again, giving me enough personal space while continued to look at the water.  
After awhile, he started to talk to me. At first, I talked back to him because I didn't want to be rude, but then I grew to enjoy our conversation. It had been a long time since I was able to talk to a person openly besides Vaisha, and even I wasn't as open to her sometimes.  
"Thank you."  
Feliciano blinked at me. "Huh? For what?"  
"It's been awhile since I've spoken with anyone like this," I answered, "and it's very nice to be able to."  
"O-oh... Y-you're welcome."  
I didn't notice the slight pink on his cheeks as I looked back to the river.

Italy's POV  
I couldn't help myself from blushing around Kaili. I didn't know why I kept blushing around her and I made a mental note to ask Germany or Big Brother France about it later when I wasn't talking to Kaili. But for now, I was happy to just sit by her and talk.

~Le time skip~  
"Dotisu! Dotisu!"  
Germany turned to me with an annoyed look. "Vhat is it Italy?"  
"I-I want to ask you something," I said.  
"Alright," he said, "I'll listen, but only for a bit."  
I nodded then used as few breaths as I could about what had been happening to me around Kaili. By the time I was done, Germany was looking at me with a weird expression. After a minute, I realized it was surprise.  
"W-what? What is it?"  
"Do jou... Like... Her?"


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 14

Kaili's POV  
"Okay then," I said, hosting the bag on my shoulders, "lets get you guys home."  
The three countries followed me into the ice tunnel that they had come out of. Vaisha was at the house where I told her to stay. She was pretty mad about it, but I'd managed to convince her that she should stay there in case someone came around, looking for me. She reluctantly agreed on the notion that I would return unharmed. After she sat on me for an hour.  
Ginchiyo had left already with Luna, probably before I woke up. She always left before I woke if there were other people staying with me. Even if she knew them, she'd always leave.   
I felt a little lonely that she left. I hadn't been able to really talk to her after the Promise Day because she made sure to keep moving. And then she disappeared for almost a month, scaring me, Luna, and Azula. When she finally appeared again, she had a 'friend' with her. Well, Ginchiyo said he was a friend, but I could tell by their Chi's that there was something more to that. I had the feeling that was why she was sneaking out so soon as well... (*Markiplier voice!*) Well any way... Time to worry about that later! 

Italy's POV  
I watched as Kaili walked through the ice tunnels with ease. She didn't even have to look to know where she was going! Kaili's so cool! I wish I could do that... I've tried before, but I always fell down and it hurt... Oh! Maybe I could ask Kaili to teach me!  
Then a thought came to me. What if I never saw her again after she left? What if the ice tunnels closed afterwards?! I didn't want to stop seeing her after I found her after all these years! I didn't want to lose her again! I barely got to talk to her all week! And I still haven't figured out why she was being so distant! Before, she used to love talking to me, but now, she wouldn't look me in the eye! I wanted to find out why she had changed so much. It worried me. She was my friend, who I did have a crush on, and she had changed.  
As I was thinking, a small frightened yelp interrupted my thoughts. I jerked my head up in time to see Kaili a few meters away, disappear because of a small cave in.   
"Kaili!"  
"Bella!"  
(Cliffhanger!!)


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 15  
Italy's POV  
"Do I what?"  
Germany repeated his question. "Do jou like her, Italy?"  
I blushed at what he was asking. I never did consider the fact that I liked her. "I-I don't know..."  
He sighed and patted my shoulder. "Vhy don't jou go to bed? It's almost dark."  
"Okay!"  
When I walked to my room, I decided to write in my diary. Germany insisted that I call it a 'journal' but I just liked to call it a diary. It seemed like a better name.  
(A/N  
Okay, so I'm going to try something new, so please bare with me as I try this out. It will most likely come in handy later on for me. *Markiplier voice* Well anyway...)

Dear Diary,  
Today I found Kaili by the river. She seemed lost in thought as I walked up. I thought she wanted to be alone, but Kaili told me she enjoyed my company and it made me blush.  
The only other time I blushed was when I was around Holy Rome. The fact I was blushing made me wonder about it, so I told Germany. When I told told him about it, he asked me if I liked her. I wasn't able to give him an answer then and I'm still not sure if I could.  
I'm still afraid to get close to anyone after Holy Rome disappeared. I don't want to be hurt like that again. But I'm wondering if I do care about her like that. Because whenever I see her my heart speeds up, and whenever she smiles I get butterflies, and whenever I think of her I blush.  
I don't know why this is happening to me and I'm not sure if I want it to stop. I like to spend time with Kaili. She seems sad and I want to help her, like how Germany helped me when I was lonely. I don't like it when people around me are sad. It makes me sad and I don't like to be sad.  
Tomorrow I'll try to come up with ways to help her feel better. I want her to be happy because she deservices it.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17  
~Recap!~  
As I was thinking, a small frightened yelp interrupted my thoughts. I jerked my head up in time to see Kaili a few meters away, disappear because of a small cave in.   
"Kaili!"  
"Bella!"

Kaili's POV  
Damn it, I thought as I dangled from the ice ledge. Vaisha is going to kill me when I see her again!  
I was walking ahead while making sure to look where I stepped because my Alchistory didn't work in their world. I have sharp eyesight, but I didn't even see the crack. I stepped right on it and it caved in. I yelped in surprise as I fell into it. My foot hit the ground and I knew the ankle was broken when the pain raced up my leg. I shifted my weight to the side so I didn't hurt my other ankle. I rolled to the right, and right off the edge of a cliff.   
I grabbed onto the edge so I didn't fall. My body, still moving from both gravity and momentum, hit the side of the chasm, jolting my broken ankle and starting a new wave of pain. I held in a pained groan as I heard the others yell my name.  
"Hold on, Kaili!" I heard Germany shout from the top as he, probably, started down the hole and slope.  
"Great." I muttered.  
"Just hold on, Bella!" Italy yelled, probably doing the same thing. "Please hold on!"  
"I'll be fine, guys! Just give me a second!" I swung my other arm up to get a hold of something so I could pull myself up. But the moment I did, the ice cracked again and the edge started to break.   
I saw Italy a few meters ahead away from me, but from the sound the ice was making, he wasn't going to make it. I closed my eyes. I knew I was going to die unless some by some miracle I was saved. I didn't believe in miracles though.  
I'm sorry Vaisha! I'm so sorry! I thought before the edge broke and I fell.

Italy's POV  
I watched with horror as the ledge where Kaili held onto broke and she fell into the chasm. I slid in an attempt to grab her in anyway, in anyway I could save her. But my fingers slipped through nothing and she slipped over the edge into the black nothing.  
I slowed to a stop at the very edge, my fingers still reaching for her, but I knew they would never grab her. Grief and anger flowed through me: Grief that Kaili had fallen to her death and anger towards myself because I couldn't save her. Just like how I could stop Holy Rome from leaving me.  
"Shit!" Germany shouted, coming to a stop beside me. I was still looking at the spot she had disappeared. Tears threatened to fall as Japan helped me up.   
"What happened, Itary?" Japan asked, looking me in the eyes.  
"I-I don't know, Japan. I-I was trying to save her, b-but..." The tears were falling now. "I couldn't save her though! K-Kaili is d-dead and it's all my fault! I couldn't s-save her!"  
"Italy," Germany said, "stop jour crying and come see this."  
"B-but-"  
"Nov, Italy."  
Trying to stop my tears, I walked to where he was standing, looking over the edge. He was pointing a flashlight into the chasm, near the spot Kaili had fallen.  
"What-"  
"Look!" He pointed downward, causing me to look down. What I saw made my heart leap.  
Kaili was still alive! When she had fallen, she fallen on a small ice ledge that was just big enough for her. She was out, probably from the pain because of the angle her right ankle was in. Her breathing seemed normal at least.   
I heard the slight crack of ice and panicked. The ice was breaking again! And this time, I was sure Kaili wouldn't be saved twice.   
"We have to get to her!"  
"But how?!" Japan asked. "What do we use to get to her?!"  
Germany snapped his fingers. "There's rope in my bag! Ve can use that!'  
~Small Le time skip~  
"Are jou sure about this, Italy?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, Doitsu! Just lower me some more!"  
"Okay..." As Germany lowered the rope, I reached out my hand as far as it could go. I had to grab Kaili. It was my fault she had fallen, so now I have to be the one to save her. I had to. I couldn't let anyone else die for me. I wouldn't be able to handle anymore grief or death and not be able to do anything about it.  
Finally, I managed to grab her waist. I'm sure in any other situation, I'm sure I would have blushed bright red, but I was too focused on saving her.  
"Okay, Germany!" I yelled back. "Pull us up!"  
As he did, the ledge where Kaili was collapsed, disappearing into the dark chasm of death. Germany and Japan hauled us up to the warm light of the flashlight. I almost lost my grip on Kaili a few times, but I refused to let go off her. I wouldn't let anyone else die. Not while I could protect them.  
Once we got to the others, Kaili started to wake up. I ran to her side and hovered over her face. When she opened her eyes, she started to blush. I was afraid that she might punch me, so I recoiled a bit. But instead, she smiled at me.   
"Hey..."  
"H-hey. A-are you okay?"  
She sat up. "I'm pretty sure my ankle's broken, but I can manage."  
"Vhoa!" Germany said as she stood up. "Vhat are jou doing, Kaili?!"  
"What does it look like? I'm getting up."  
"Why?!" I said, worried about the fact she just said her ankle was broken and she just stood up like it was nothing. "Bella, you need to put something on it!"  
Kaili just brushed it off. "I'll be fine, Italy. I've survived worse." She started up the slope. "Now lets get you guys home."

Kaili's POV  
Vaisha was going to kill me when I got back. I knew that for a fact. I also knew we were near the end of the tunnel from the way the wind was blowing.   
Italy had been perstering me about stopping to rest, but I just told him to stop. He had been trying to get me to stop walking and rest ever since I had broken my ankle. I tried telling him that it didn't hurt much and to just drop it. But he kept bringing it up. And it was getting annoying, so after an hour, I snapped at him to shut up and let me deal with it. After that, he finally stopped bothering me. I felt bad, but I didn't want to hear his constant perstering in my ear. I had to get back to my own home so I could wrap my ankle in a splinter so it could heal properly.   
Germany was ahead with Japan when we made it to the surface. He whooped and ran to the house with Japan fast walking after him.  
Italy turned to say goodbye, but I was already walking off, back into the ice tunnels that now connected my world and his.   
"W-wait Kaili! Where are you going?" He ran up to me.  
I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going home."  
His expression turned into worry. "B-but you almost died in there!" he examined. "And your ankle-"  
"My ankle. Is fine, Italy." I said with a reassuring look. "It'll heal in a couple of weeks and then I'll be able to come visit you."  
The Italian blinked. "V-visit me?"  
"Well yeah, I do get lonely sometimes. With Azula in the East and Ginchiyo just traveling at random," I answered. "It'd be nice to catch up after these many years, Italy."  
He gave a big smile and hugged me tight. "Thank you Bella! I'll try to visit everyday!" he shouted happily, while putting his head into the crook of my neck.  
I immediately blushed almost 30 shades of red. "H-hey! Italy! G-get off me!"


	18. Chapter 18

Italy's POV  
A few days later, I found Kaili at the same spot. But I could tell something was wrong with her.  
Her head was down and rested on her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. She didn't say anything as I approached her or sat down next to her. I could vaguely hear the faint sounds of crying coming from her and she still didn't look up. I was very worried about her at this point, because she always knew when someone was near and I had never heard or seen her cry.  
I gently set my hand on her back. Kaili jerked a bit in surprise, looking up at me. She was actually crying, but she seemed to be ashamed. She quickly hid her face again, but I wrapped her in a hug before she could.   
Kaili hesitated a second, stiffening, before she cried into my shoulder.

Kaili's POV  
I couldn't help but cry. My Mother had taught me to not to show tears until you were alone or with family, but I couldn't hold in my tears anymore. I missed my family. My Mother was dead, burned alive in a fire, and my father, who had disappeared a few days after my Mother died, were all gone. Vaisha was the only one who I had left besides my friends, Azula and Ginchiyo, but I rarely saw them anymore. I felt alone without them. I really felt like I was alone.  
I was too busy crying to even notice Feliciano coming up to me until he placed a hand on my back. I had forgotten that we had decided to meet up here once a day.  
I tried to hide my face, but he gently wrapped me in a hug. I was shocked, I didn't expect him to do this, but I still couldn't hold in my tears anymore.  
Crying even more, I laid my head on his shoulder.  
Feliciano was rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. He was even whispering in my ear a few things here and there. I would have been embarrassed in any other situation, but I didn't care about it right now.   
After a while of this (and after I stopped crying) I finally realized what I was doing. It was night time as well by the time I stopped. I blushed about a thousand shades of red while pulling back. Feliciano let me go when I pulled back. I turned to the river, as did Feliciano.   
We sat in silence before he spoke.  
"A-are you okay, Bella?"  
I looked at him for a minute before turning to the river. "I'm not sure Feli... I'm not sure if I'll ever be."  
There were a few more moments of silence. It was once again broken by Feliciano. "Kaili... What happened?"  
"... My mother died and my father disappeared," I said quietly. "Vaisha is the only one who I really have left..."  
"That's not true, Kaili." He said. "You have us! Ludwig, Honda, and me! You will always have someone with you. Even when you think you're alone, Kailli, you always have someone to lean on." He turned to me with his goofy smile. "Don't forget that."  
I blinked, taking in his words. Feliciano was right. I always had someone to lean on. When I was (accidently) attacked by Luna, I had Ginchiyo to lean on and we became friends. When I got lost in a snowstorm when I was five, I had Vaisha to lean on when she found me. I also had Azula to lean on when we were lost in a blizzard after a Drakman Chimera had attacked us. I did have people to lean on.  
I leaned onto his shoulder, closing my eyes. "Thank you, Feliciano."  
He didn't say anything. He just looked up at the stars without a word.   
"... Italy..."  
I lifted my head to look at him with a confused look.   
"That's my real name. Italy. It's not Feliciano."  
Now, I realized what he was talking about. I saw the country Italy on the map they showed me when I first came here. I knew he wasn't crazy, he could be quite intelligent at times, and it kind of made sense if he was saying he was a country.  
All I did was lay my head back on his shoulder. "That makes a lot of sense."  
Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was smiling as he put an arm around my waist to bring me closer.

Italy's POV  
I gently put my arm around Kaili's waist and brought her a little bit closer. I'm sure if anyone saw us, they would have thought we were a couple. But I just wanted to help her feel better.  
I gave a small smile as she started to drift off. I told her my secret, and she accepted it without any arguing or questions. She told me what was bothering her and I was able to help her feel better.  
When I looked down at her sleeping form, I gave a small, warm smile while kissing the top of her head like my Grandfather would.  
I promise, Kaili, I wouldn't ever leave you alone. I will always be there for you. Even in your darkest nights, I'll be there to help you get through them. I'll always be there for you to lean on.  
I looked at Kaili again, thinking, Maybe I do like her.


	19. Chapter 19

Kaili's POV  
A few weeks later, Italy came to visit.   
My ankle had healed by then so I was cleaning the house when he walked in.  
"Bella!"  
"Hey Italy," I said, my broom still in my hand. "What-"  
"I wanted to see if you were alright, Bella!" He said, grinning like an idiot. "Is your ankle okay?"  
"Yup." I moved it around to he could see it was fully healed.  
"That's great, Kaili!"  
I chuckled. "Yeah."  
As I started to sweep again, Italy tipped his head. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm cleaning the house," I answered. "I've been gone awhile and the house needs cleaning."  
He grinned before saying, "Oh! I want to help too! Can I Kaili? Can I? Can I? Can I?"  
I sighed in annoyance, but I was grinning. His happy cheerful attitude was very easily caught. "Sure. You can help me sweep."  
"Ve~!" He grabbed a broom and started to help along side me.  
As we worked, once in awhile, Italy would hit my waist with his. When I questioned him about it, he just smiled at me, saying he was just goofing around. I grinned back and did the same thing. It went back and forth for a few minutes, until Vaisha came in and growled at Italy. As he hid behind me, I glared at Vaisha and told her to stop being a jerk and to go finish cleaning the living room. She scoffed while walking away to go do as I asked.  
A few hours later, as the sun was going down and the house was clean, we both sat on the couch, exhausted, but happy, from the work. Italy kept talking-non-stop, but I wasn't on edge. I was happy to have another person to talk to besides Buckinear or Vaisha. Oliver had let me take the day off and I hadn't heard from Ginchiyo or Azula in awhile. I was planning on visiting Azula after dropping by Winry's place.   
I yawned loudly, catching the brunette's attention. "Are you tired, Bella?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.  
I shrugged, leaning back onto the couch. "A little," I answered, "but I need to stay awake."  
"Huh? Why? You should sleep if you're tired!" he said, now turning to me.  
"Nah. I'll be fine." I laid my head on the back of the couch, my eyes drifting shut.  
Maybe just a little nap...

Italy's POV  
I blinked as I saw Kaili falling asleep on the couch after she had just told me she would be fine. I couldn't help but smile as she began to snore quietly. She just looked really cute when she slept.  
When I walked over to pick her up, so I could take her to her room, Vaisha appeared at the door. I grew scared, because early that day, she had growled at me. Kaili said something and Vaisha walked off, letting out what sounded like a scoff. Kaili told me that she was upset, so I didn't worry about it.  
But know Kaili was asleep and couldn't stop Vaisha from (as he thought it) attacking me. Instead, she just went over to Kaili, sniffing her hand. After that, she grabbed her collar and gently pulled Kaili onto her back.   
I tried to help her, but she sent me a sharp glare and I backed away, gulping quietly. She then walked up the stairs, careful not to let Kaili drop. I followed a few feet behind the snow leopard. Using one of her front paws, Vaisha opened the door to Kaili's room. She then, still being careful, put Kaili on the bed and got on it. The bed creaked with the added weight as she gently wrapped herself around Kaili's sleeping form. Kaili gave a small smile as she leaned her head on Vaisha's (FLUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY) side. Vaisha licked the top of her head once before laying her head near her paws.   
I got the feeling I should leave, so I left as quietly as I could while thinking.   
I knew Kaili and Vaisha were close, she had told me that when she was lost in a freak snow-storm when she was five, Vaisha had been the one to find her and lead her to her cave. For some reason though, I felt something weird when I saw them. I didn't realize what it was until I was walking into Germany's house. I was jealous towards Vaisha. But I didn't know why...

~Le time Skip~

A few days later, I was shocked when I walked into Kaili's house. She was crying again, but she was sobbing and even Vaisha couldn't stop her.  
I had gone over there at least once a day and stayed until the sun started to go down for the last week. We always had fun and both left each other with a smile. Lately, I had been getting more strange feelings around her. I wanted to tell Kaili about them, to see what they meant, but I was worried about how she would react. And I didn't want to lose her as a friend. It would make me cry.  
Vaisha was trying to get her to stop, but Kaili didn't stop. She just kept crying.  
I dropped the bag I was carrying in surprise, making a loud clatter to echo throughout the room. Neither of them looked up. Vaisha's ears twitched, but she continued to murmur quietly. Kaili was speaking quietly, but I couldn't hear what she was saying other than a few, 'It's my fault.' I didn't know what she was talking about when she said it was her fault, but I hated seeing her cry. It made my heart break into pieces and made me want to cry.  
I ran up to her and hugged her tight around her neck. Kaili stuttered something I didn't quiet here. The reason being was that I was trying to stop my own tears from falling.  
She was looking at me, her ice blue eyes filled with sadness and anguish. Tears were still falling from her eyes and some fell on my shoulder. I almost cried when I heard her let out a small sob. It really did break my heart to see her like this.  
"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked while softly stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down.   
She clenched her fists on my uniform. (Yes, he's wearing his uniform. Deal with it) "It's *hic* my fault!" she sobbed, almost wailing. "M-my mother *hic* d-died a-and its *hic* m-my fault!"  
I blinked in shock. I knew her mother had died in a fire, but I didn't know she blamed herself for her death. "No it's not..." I said quietly, rubbing her back. "It's not your fault."  
"It-it is! *hic* If I hadn't blabbed about my m-mother *hic* knowing Alchistory, *hic* the Homunculi wouldn't have killed her!"  
Even though I didn't understand what she meant by Homunculi, I shook my head. "No, Bella. It's not. Don't ever think that."  
She just cried harder. "... A-azula's *hic* right... I-I got m-my mother *hic* killed..."  
I frowned. Kaili had told me about her friend, Azula Lagin, and how she had planned on seeing her once she had the time because they hadn't seen each other in awhile. But she had told me that they were close, best friends. Why would she say something like that to her own best friend?  
"No, no, no, no, Kaili," I said shaking my head. "It's not your fault. Don't listen to her."  
All she did was continue to cry into my shoulder.

Kaili's POV  
I didn't care that I was crying in front of Italy, all I wanted to do was cry until the tears and memories stopped.  
I had gone over to Resembool to visit my friends by the train. The train ride was long, but luckily Winry was there to greet me. I wasn't surprised at all to see that she had a boy around three with her that looked almost exactly like Edward.  
We chatted as we walked to Azula's aunt, Eliza's (I'm not sure if that's how you spell it... I need to ask her...) house where she lived with her younger sister and cousin Gil. I was excited to see them all since I hadn't seen then since I had left for Ishval to help with the repairs there. (After Scar said he was sorry for trying to kill her!) I had wanted to know how they were doing after this long. I was getting a little worried since me and Azula usually wrote to each other and I hadn't gotten a letter in a few weeks.  
As I walked up to the house, I could tell something was up. Whenever I visited, I could hear Gil working or Azula and Aly fighting. But this time, I only heard silence. I could also tell by the Dragon's Pulse that something was up as well. I could feel Azula's chi, but it felt off and I couldn't sense Aly's Chi anywhere around.  
Scared for my friend's well being, I ran into the house. Only to see...  
Azula with automail limbs and eye and a suit of armour behind her.  
I had understood what had happened immediately. Azula and Aly had tried to use Human Transmutation. And Azula lost all of her limbs and left eye because of it. And Aly had lost her body and was now in a suit of amour.  
Azula's eyes were widened with a mixture of surprise, fear, and shock. While the suit of amour, Aly, gave a small gasp.  
"K-Kaili!" Gil greeted, obviously surprised by my appearance. "What-"  
I look Azula in the eyes. "What," I said in a low tone, "did you do?"  
She looked down, ashamed. "... What do you think?"  
"Why?!" I had seen the effects of human transmutation. The same thing happened to Ed and Al. Izumi lost some of her inner organs. Roy had lost his eyesight. And I knew Azula and Aly both knew all of this. "You knew what would happen so why would you try it?!"  
"We thought it would turn out differently," she answered, still being quiet.  
"How?! How could you think that?! Ed told you what happened! Alphonse told you what happened! They thought the exact same thing, but they were wrong! It almost cost them their lives, Azula! Why did you think the outcome would be different?!"  
"Kaili-"  
"Because we wanted to see our father!" Azula examined harshly, interrupting her younger sister.  
I understood how she felt, but they still shouldn't have tried it. "Azula, the dead are better left where they are. The living have no business in the land of the dead."  
"You don't understand," she muttered angrily.  
"Yes, Azula. I do. I just don't understand why-"  
She suddenly slammed her fist on the table, making everyone jump in surprise. "No you don't!" she shouted, her voice filled with anger and grief. "You will never get why we did this! We wanted to see our father again, because our mother abandoned us! And at least I didn't kill her!"  
I quickly looked down at what she said as Aly gasped loudly. "Azula!"  
"Why would you say that?!" Eliza questioned.  
I could tell Azula had regretted the words as soon as they were out. "K-Kaili," she said, all of her anger now gone. "I-I didn't mean it-"  
Without listening to another word she said, I turned and left. The only words I said were, "It is my fault my mother's dead."

~To now!~

I didn't know how long I cried. All I know was I cried myself to sleep, still crying on Italy's shoulder.

Italy's POV  
A few hours of her crying, she finally calmed down and I realized that she had fallen asleep. This time, instead of letting Vaisha take her to her room, I gently picked Kaili up. When I walked up to the second floor, I realized I didn't know which room was hers. I felt something brush against my leg and looked down to see Vaisha.  
She gently grabbed my sleeve between her teeth and tugged me away. I followed, both scared and curious about what she was leading me to. She opened the door to a room with a bed and a window. I recognized it as the bedroom where Vaisha had placed Kaili in the last time and where we had fallen asleep when I helped her with her nightmare. I saw that there were some pictures up: mainly of a couple and a girl around the age of fourteen. I looked closer at one picture , (It held the picture of the two, holding the girl up high while the girl held up something proudly in the air. All three were smiling happily) I realized who it was. The girl was a young Kaili, which meant those were her parents before they died. The blankets were black and her pillow was white and looked really soft.  
Trying not to wake her, I laid her on the bed. She didn't even stir a bit when I put her head on the pillow. She snored a little as her head hit the pillow. Vaisha curled around her like before after I put the blankets over her. I left as Vaisha put her head down on the pillow.  
I locked the door behind me when I left. I guess we can swim another day...


	20. Chapter 20

Kaili's POV  
"I-I'm not sure about this, Bella..."  
"Oh come on Italy! It was your idea!" I shouted while floating in the water.  
Italy looked down from the edge of the small cliff. "I-it looks like it's shallow..."  
"Hey! It was your idea to try it!" I shouted again, trying to get him to jump. It looked shallow, but in reality, it was very deep. "Come on! You can do it!"  
Giving a small, quiet whimper, Italy jumped from the cliff. The splash he made was quite large and I had to shield myself with my hands so my face wasn't hit with water. I laughed, removing my hands from my face. I grinned when I did, looking around Italy. Strangely, he wasn't any where to be seen. Then something grabbed my ankle.  
Yelping in surprise, I went to punch the person before I realized who it was. "Italy!!"  
He breached the surface, really close to me. "What?" he said in his 'innocent little boy' voice. "Did I do something bad?"  
My face heated up slightly because of how close he was. "You shouldn't startle me like that!" I snapped. "I almost punched you!"  
He looked down, looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry Kaili..." When he looked up to say something, his eyes widened and he started blushing. Even I blushed a bit more. (If that was possible) I felt a hand gently grab mine and I looked down to see Italy's hand wrapping mine. I blushed even more. Sure, I did have a crush on Italy, but what was he doing right now?!  
Italy's other hand slowly wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I was too shocked and surprised to say anything. Blushing as red as a tomato, he slowly leaned in. My heart was beating so loud, I was sure he could hear it, but all I could do was close my eyes and-  
"CANNONBALLLLLLL!!!!"  
Both of our eyes snapped open as America's voice interrupted our moment. And his splash really close to us.  
Doing a quick sweap of the area, I realized that most of the countries were here. At my house. In my pond. HOW DID THEY KNOW WHERE TO GO?!?!  
I quickly pushed Italy away from me, still blushing so red it would put Ed's coat to shame. He fell back with a splash in the water, while yelping in surprise and still blushing.  
America surfaced the water with a big splash again. "YO! DUDETT!"  
I winced at the loudness of his voice. "Ow..." I glared at him. "God dang it, America! Stop being so loud! It hurts my ears!"  
He laughed loudly. "I HAVE TO TALK LOUDLY BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!!"  
As I started to shout at him, I failed to notice Italy appear out of the water.

Italy's POV  
I almost kissed Kaili. I almost kissed Kaili! I ALMOST KISSED KAILI!!! WHY DID I DO THAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!  
While I was silently freaking out over what I had almost done, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blinked, looking back to see my Big Brother France.  
"What is wrong?" he asked with a concerned tone.  
I immediately panicked a bit. How did he know something was up?! "N-nothing is wrong!" I said. "I'm perfictly fine!"  
He just looked at me with a knowing look. How did he know something was bothering me? Was it really that noticeble? "W-well... I-it's nothing..."  
"Come now!" France said, still smiling. "You like Kaili, no?"  
I felt a blush come up to my face. "W-what?! N-no I-I d-don't!"  
"You're stuttering and blushing, little Italy. It is an obvious sign."  
"..." I debated on weather or not to tell him. Sure, he was my older brother, but sometimes when I took his advice about a girl, they wouldn't talk to me again. Maybe I could trust him with this.... "M-maybe a little..."   
"That's grand, Italy!" He hugged me tight. "You should tell her!"  
"W-what?! N-no! I-I don't know if she feels the same!" I was shocked that he would say something like that. I didn't even know how to tell her that how I felt, let alone if she wouldn't want to see me any more if I did.  
He smiled. "How about I show you how to tell if she does, no?"  
I blinked, surprised by his offer. I really didn't have anything to lose if I did... A-and I might learn something from it. I nodded. "O-okay, Big Brother. Y-you can help me..."  
"Doux*! Let us go somewere we won't be seen, no?" (This- * - means it will be translated at the bottom by the way) 

Kaili's POV  
After a few minutes of all the countries splashing around, I got out. I had just wanted a nice, quiet swim, with no distractions. Italy was lucky enough to be swimming with me, because I told Vaisha to stay at home so I could. She was mad of course, but did as I asked. She seemed off the last few days and whenever I would ask her about it, she wouldn't answer. Which made me mad.  
I started home, walking alone the trees, hopping branch to branch when it was needed. Along the way, I would occasionally reach out with my Chi to the Dragon's Pulse, making sure that I was going the right way. One time I did, I noticed something and stopped in my tracks.   
I was completely surrounded by Drakman soldiers, some of them felt like chimera's.  
I bit the inside of my lip, cursing myself for being so stupid and letting myself get surrounded with out noticing their presence.  
As I (slowly) pulled a kunai out, I heard a deep chuckle.   
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here! A little State Alchemist, all alone."  
I immediately reconized the voice as a Brigadier General of Drakma with one eye. (There should be one more thing I should mention about that, but I won't! XD)   
From below, a man, wearing a brown milltary uniform, standard in Drakma, stepped out. He had long red hair and brown eyes, like most Drakman's, but across his face, over his left eye, was a black eye patch that partly cover a long, jagged scar.  
He sneered, showing his mitch matched, yellow teeth. "Hey, Iceburn, Long time no see, huh?"  
"I guess not," I said slowly, trying to divert his attention away from my hand. "Been meaning to talk to you..."  
"Oh really..."  
"Yeah..."  
It was almost out, sooooo close to having me throw it and it hit his forehead, when he smirked. "I wouldn't do that."  
I paused, glaring slightly. "Wouldn't do what?"  
"Take that kunai out of your sleeve," he said, the smirk obvious in his voice, "I wouldn't take it out."  
"Why's that?"  
He snapped and a group of people, Drakman soldiers, appeared from the forest. I realized that I should have waited a bit more before going home. Every. Single. One of them. Was a chimera.  
Fuck.

Italy's POV  
Skipping happily, I walked throughout the forest that surrounded the small pond. After France had told me how to tell the signs if Kaili liked me, I was looking for Kaili. Germany had told me he saw her walk off a bit ago, so I assumed she went home.  
I was walking through when I began to hear voices.   
"Just admit it, Iceburn. You're out-numbered. Come with us quietly and we'll let you live." There were muffled sounds of someone replying, but I couldn't tell what they said or if they were male or female. "Well that's too bad, because you are going to come with us." Suddenly, I could hear the familiar sounds of fighting.  
Worried, I started to run off to get Germany. Before I could, I heard a familiar person cry out slightly in pain. It was Kaili.  
I grew even more scared and ran to see what was going on. When I saw what was going on, I gasped.   
There was a group of strange, human-animal things, surrounding Kaili, who was being held by her throat by a man with red hair. She was struggling, kicking him in the chest and clawing him in the face, but it wasn't doing any harm. I knew she was strong, she had beaten Germany in hand to hand combat, but this man wasn't even flinching!  
I saw her eyes start to roll back into her head, I knew she was going to pass out soon. I couldn't just stand here and watch her get choked! But I wasn't that strong, what could I do?!  
When I had an idea about what to do, I gulped to shove my fear down, and stepped into the clearing.   
"Let her go!"

Kaili's POV  
That stupid man just had to catch me from behind while I fought off the other chimera and start choking me! He was never a fair player, but ganging up on a girl with her back turned? That's cold.  
He smirked at me, holding me up higher. "Well look at that, boys. The famous State Alchemist of the North, already beaten. I don't think a girl such as her could have caused us any trouble." He grinned ear to ear, making me feel sick to my stomach. "Of course, we'll see how much of a Girl you are before we hand you over to our supirors."  
I glared harshly at him as they all snickered. They were not going to try that. Over my dead body they-  
"Let her go!"  
My eyes snapped open as I heard Italy's familiar voice. What was he doing here?! Wasn't he with the others at the pond?!  
The man frowned. "Go away, little man. This does not concern you."  
"It does when she's my friend!" I was surprised by the confidence in his voice. He wasn't scared at all. Or at least he was putting on the act that he wasn't.  
The Drakman was surprised even, so I took the opertunity to kick him hard in his 'special place'.  
He went down with a groan, dropping me. The chimera's charged at me (and I heard Italy scream my name in fright) all at once. I jumped on the first ones heads into the air to gain height. The other chimera growled and jumped at me, but I kicked any in the face that good too close. Italy was still, freaking out now that all of his confidence was gone.  
One of them managed to scratch my leg, but I growled and punched him in the face. When I was above the rest, I yanked of my gloves while shouting, "Italy! Get down!"  
Italy dove under a group of roots and I activated the alchemy/Alchistory circles on my hands.  
Ice and lightning appeared from the circles, using the moisture from the air as well as the oxygen. The chimera's just stood stupidly while being knocked out. I would send for The General to despose of them later.  
"Okay, Italy!" I called out while picking up my gloves. "You can come out now!"  
His scared little voice could be heard as I put them on. "I-is it safe to come out?"  
"Yeah, it is."  
When he crawled out, his mouth dropped when he saw me in the middle of the drakman soldiers. "H-how-"  
"I'm a State Alchemist, Italy," I said, "It's what I do. And they're not dead, just knocked out."  
He smiled in relief. I smiled back as I felt something lodge in my back.  
A knife.  
That stupid Drakman!

Italy's POV  
I was surprised at first when I saw Kaili, with barely a scratch on her leg, standing in the middle of the strange, human animal things, but she told me that they were just knocked out. I smiled when I heard this, for no apparent reason and she smiled back. Suddenly, I heard something that sickened me. Someone had thrown a knife at Kaili, and I was pretty sure it hit her back.  
Groaning slightly in pain, she fell to the ground with the man who was holding her by the throat behind her, definitely not out.   
"Kaili!!"  
When I went to help her, the man growled, taking out another knife. "Stay back, or I'll kill her." I stopped, fearful for Kaili's life. He chuckled when he caught me staring at his eye patch. "Bet you're wondering how I got this kid," he said. "Looks pretty ugly, huh? Bet you wouldn't guess who did this. I'll give you a clue: She's someone you know and is right here in this place." He sneered at my horrified look. "Yup, it was Iceburn who took out my eye."  
"N-no! S-she wouldn't-"  
"Let me tell you a story." He guestured with the knife for me to sit. "Go ahead." Scared, I sat down.  
The wound on Kaili's back wasn't bleeding that bad, but that was only because the knife was still in her. She didn't seem to be out either, because when he placed his boot on her back, she hissed in pain. I flinched at the sound. It was like rusty old nails were being scrapped down a new chalk board to me.   
"Lets see... It was a few years ago and I was just promoted-"  
"P-please sir," I begged. "Kaili needs help. Please let me take her-"  
He glared. "Don't interrupt my story kid. Now any way, I was just promoted to Corrnol and it was my first night out. My squardrent and I had just crossed the boarder and were on our way to see The Ice Queen-"  
"Lier," Kaili hissed. "You crossed the boarder illegally and you know it!"  
"Shut up!" He kicked her harshly in the ribs. "I'm telling the story and this is how I say it happened!" She grounded her teeth in pain, but stayed quiet. "We were on our way when a group of soldiers attacked us. We fought of course, but it didn't do any good. They had us out-numbered. During the fight, I saw a girl around 15 or 16 fighting along side the Brigg's soldiers. I went after her, because she had just killed one of my men-"  
"I kicked him in the groin, moron."  
"I said, shut up!" He kicked her again, making me flinch. I hated seeing Kaili like this. "I had just gotten over to her, when she turned around. I felt bad about having to knock out such a young girl, but it had to be done. I had tried to warn her off, but she didn't listen. Before I knew it, she had made an ice blade and stabbed me in the eye. By then, we had to be forced to retreat." He sneered. "Not such a pretty little girl now that you know her little secret, huh?"  
I took it all in. I knew Kaili had been a State Alchemist for a long time, and was forced to hurt people at times, but that just didn't sound like her. I didn't believe she wouldn't have done such a thing without a good reason. "She's still my friend," I said, glaring at him. "It doesn't matter to me, what she was forced to do, but the way she acts when she's not at the Fort and around others!"  
He growled at me. "Fine. Then you'll die too." When he raised the knife, I braced myself for the impact. I wouldn't die, it would just hurt a lot. But instead, I heard a groan of pain. I opened my eyes to see that Kaili had punched the man in the groin again, and he was down for the count this time. Kaili gave a shaky breath before falling to her side, her eye fluttering shut.  
"Kaili!" I ran over to her.  
She was still breathing, but it was shakily, like a couple of her ribs were broken and the wound on her back was still bleeding. Even though I didn't want to pull the knife out, it would have been hard for me to carry her and try keeping it in.  
Trying not to make the wound worse or hurt her, I gently pulled the knife out. She hissed in pain as I did, clenching her fists on the grass at her sides. More blood came flowed from the wound, making me wonder if I had done the wrong thing.   
Ignoring the fact that I was both leaving a blood trail and getting blood on me, I ran towards the one place I knew where Kaili would get help with her in my arms.   
The Fort.  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw something black following us, so I turned towards it.  
As I did, I vaguely heard Kaili whisper something. "F... Feli..."


	21. Chapter 21

Kaili's POV  
Okay, I'm starting to get tired of Italy's curl. Right now, was sitting at a chair at the World Meeting next to Italy. Ever since he had told me about his true identety, we had been getting even closer. I blushed so easily around him now, it wasn't even funny. Except to him. He would laugh and joke whenever I would blush, making me blush even more. It was starting to get on my nerves. I didn't want to be made fun of. I hated it. Lucky for him, he stopped when I asked. (He kept forgetting about his promise when I would blush again though)  
Lately though, I had started to notice his curl. It was just so weird! It was just a curl and it was gravity defying! But when ever I would ask him about it, he wouldn't say a thing. He would just blush tomato red and told me I should never pull it. (Of course, I joked about his blush for revenge!) What he said only made me want to learn more about it. In the name of science of course. It had nothing to do with the fact I may- or may not- have a crush on him. Which I did not. I have never had a crush on someone and never will.  
I had met the others a few days ago, but kept quiet. Mainly because no one would let me talk. Which made me mad. I didn't actually care, it's just got annoying when they would all start shouting at each other. I didn't do well with loud noises, especially thunder.  
I sighed and, without any of them noticing, I walked out onto the balcony. There was a warm gentle breeze that tousled my hair to the side as I looked up at the clear blue sky. I leaned my head on my elbow, thinking about the others and what they were doing. Buckinear had more than likely broken his automail again and Neil had to fix it. And Doc was probably making over priced-terrible coffee again. I did miss sparing with the General, even though she could be mean and cold at times. Vaisha was probably worried about me and pacing around. I also wondered how Ed and them were doing.  
While I was thinking, I failed to notice someone walk up beside me until they spoke.   
"A beautiful day, isn't it?"   
I jolted a bit before I realized who it was. "Yeah... It is."  
We sat in silence for awhile, just looking at the clouds. There was a carefree tone in the air between us as we did. After a while, I spoke up.  
"Why are you here, Feli?"  
He looked away, blushing lightly. "I-I saw you leave, so I decided to follow you."  
"Ah."  
Another silence enveloped us that was broken by Italy this time.  
"H-hey, Be-Kaili?"  
"Yeah?"  
I noticed him twiddle with his thumbs nervously. "D-do you... Um..."  
"Italy," I said gently, "if you want to say something then just say it."  
"I-I know," he muttered. He took a deep breath. "W-why have you been looking at my curl?"  
I looked at him this time before answering. "... It's strange, Italy. I'm practically a scientist and it interests me. It's gravity defying for God's sake!"  
"Y-yeah," he murmured, "it is... B-but it's much more than that."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
He looked down at his feet, his face turning redder. "W-when m-my curl i-is pulled... I-it's an E-zone...." I only looked at him funny. I didn't know what he meant by it. He must have realize that, because he coughed, turning even more red. "I-it... Um... I-I... I-I can't explain to you..."  
I tipped my head. "Then show me."  
"W-what?!" He looked at me with wide eyes. "N-no! I-I don't want to hurt you!"  
I only grew more interested. "How so? You couldn't hurt me."  
"T-that's not what I mean!" He looked at me with wide eyes. "P-please don't make me, Kaili. L-lets just look at the pretty clouds again!"  
"Then let me-" reached up for it. "-pull it."  
"N-no!" He smacked my arm away, his eyes wide. "P-please Bella... Don't..."  
I looked at him and sighed. "Fine. We can look at the clouds again." I turned to the clouds. "But I want to see what it does one day."

Italy's POV  
As I turned back to the clouds, I heard Kaili mutter, "But I want to see what it does one day."  
I blushed at this. Even though Kaili was very tough (and strong), I wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop me if she pulled my curl. It did change me and I grew stronger when it happened. I didn't want to hurt her or lose her as a friend. I really did like her even if I was afraid to tell her about it...

~Le Timeskip~

After the meeting (and Big brother France almost getting killed by Kaili for hitting on her) I decided to take a walk with Kaili. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I didn't know how.  
We walked through a park side-by-side. I noticed that some people were giving us weird looks at us. I blushed, realizing that they thought we were a couple. Even though I wanted to tell them that we weren't, I could understand why they thought that. We were walking pretty close to one another and I had bought us both some ice-cream, so we were both eating as well. So I couldn't blame them when they thought we were on a date.  
After awhile, Kaili must have noticed I was getting tired, because she suggested that we find a place to sit. We sat down by a lake, on a bench under a willow tree.  
The wind that blew off the lake was nice and cool, and smelled of fresh water. It was nice and we still talked some more. She told me about her life in Amestris and I, in turn, told her about when I was young and my grandfather raised me. Kaili smiled when I was done.  
"That seems nice, Feli."  
I blushed a little at my nickname. She had been calling me that from time to time, even though she knew my real name. It would always make me blush when she would call me that. I still didn't know why it made me blush or why I blushed so easily around her. I had asked Germany, but he didn't answer me for some strange reason...  
After a while of this, Kaili yawned and put her head on my shoulder. I blushed redder when she did, but put my head on hers. She hummed happily, while falling asleep at the same time. I was content to look at the lake surface while Kaili slept, but it didn't last long.  
After a few moments, I started to fall asleep, but Kaili stirred a bit, waking up. She lifted her head from my shoulder.  
I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. "What is it?"  
"I don't know, Italy," she answered. "But something doesn't feel right..."  
Before I could ask her what she meant, a voice interrupted us. "Well doesn't this look all nice and cozy?"  
I froze at the sound because it sounded exactly like me.

Kaili's POV  
I was sleeping happily (and blushing like a madman) when I felt something weird.  
It was like how I could sense things with the Dragon's Pulse, but different. I don't know how to explain it. I just knew something was coming.  
I certainly didn't expect to see someone who looked just like Italy behind us.   
He looked like Italy in every way, but wore a red military uniform. The look-alike also had a dangerous glint in his eyes. Almost like insanity and anger ruled his every thought.  
Italy stiffened beside me. It was obvious that he was afraid of the man.  
"Chao, Bella." he winked at me. "You do certainly look beautiful."  
I only frowned at him, glaring harshly at him to go away.  
His smile dropped in a pout. "What? You don't like me? I'm wounded, Bella." He put his hands over his heart in an attempt to get me to laugh. When I continued to be quiet and glare at him, his smile dropped even more in a frown. "I don't think you should look at a person like that. And you shouldn't ignore a person when they're talking to you."  
"Go away."  
He laughed. "You're a feisty one!" He grinned sadistically. "I like that."  
Italy tugged at my arm. "L-Lets go, Kaili..."  
I nodded, not taking my eyes off the man. "Alright, Feli."  
"Feli?" The man laughed as we got up, making me weary of him. "That's cute, but you should be calling me that, not my 1p."  
I raised an eyebrow. "1p? What is-"  
"K-Kaili," Italy whimpered, pulling at my sleeve again, "lets g-go. P-please!"  
"Yeah, Italy. We will."  
We turned around and started to walk away with Italy holding my hand in fear. The man just watched us leave without another word. Once we were far enough, Italy started to explain to me what a 2p and 1p was.  
Italy was a 1p and that man back there was his 2p, basically the insane version of him. Italy said he was very dangerous and that I should stay away from him. Apparently, he was much stronger than him and he didn't want me to get hurt.  
It was sweet the way he said it. So I agreed to stay away from him, even though I hated to be told what to do. Only very few people could get away with telling me to do so.  
When we got back to Germany's house, Italy went to go tell Germany what we had seen. It wasn't until I started to fall asleep that I realized that Italy hadn't let my hand go until we had gotten back to the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Italy's POV

"Please Dotisu! Let me stay a bit longer!" I struggled against Germany's grip as he tried to drag me away.  
He pulled harder. "No! You need to come with us!"  
"But I wanna stay with Kaili until she wakes up!" I whined, holding tighter to the edge of Kaili's cot. The cot was bolted to the ground so it didn't move. Vaisha looked down on me with an open eye for a second before closing it again.  
"We," he said, tugging with each word, "have to go!"  
"NO!" I clutched tighter as he tugged again. Germany stopped, seemingly surprised. My grip on the bed post loosened up as I heard a male voice.  
"Whoa... What happened to Kaili?"  
I blinked, looking up. At the door was a man with long black hair. He was leaning against the door-way, looking at Kaili. Behind him was a girl with similar hair. She hid one of her arms and had brown eyes. The man's eyes were closed, but he seemed able see.   
The man tipped his head. "Oh, hello there. I'm Ling Yao. And this is Lanfan."  
"Hey, I'm Ge- Ludwig and this is Felic-"  
"Don't lie," Lanfan practically growled, "Tell us your real names."  
Germany blinked. "Uh..."  
"I'm Italy!" I blurted out. "A-and this is Germany!"  
"Italy!" Germany snapped. I cringed at his tone of voice.   
Ling tipped his head. "You both have strange names."  
Lanfan lightly tapped his shoulder, saying something. I couldn't tell what it was, it was in some other language. Ling's mouth fell open a bit as she whispered in his ears. After she pulled away, Ling nodded. "Right, Lan. I forgot about that." Lanfan bowed to him, walking out without a word. Ling's smile fell as she did and I wondered why.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Little Xingese Prince," Doc said from her seat. "Although, I think Emperor would be more appropriate than Prince. Am I right?"  
Ling grinned. "Yup! I finally became Emperor of Xing!"  
"So how is it?"  
"It's really boring! I never get to spend time with Lan anymore! And she's always at a distance and refuses to call me Ling any more!" He sat down by her, frown increasing. "It's always 'Master Ling' and 'Imperial Highness' and 'Your Majesty'. I hate it..."  
A small chuckle could be heard in the room, followed by a weak voice. "You were always a baby when it came to Lanfan. Couldn't even let Greed look at her funny without you yelling at him."  
Ling grinned. "Hey Kaili. Still kickin'?"  
Much to my surprise, Kaili chuckled again. "You know me Ling, it's hard to get rid of me."  
"Oh yeah," he said, grinning, "I seem to recall you heading straight to Xing after the Promise day without any complaints."  
"Hey! It was your fault, Illegal Alien."  
I felt a prickle of jealously appear as I watched Kaili and Ling joke. I didn't like the fact that I had been friends with Kaili for years and she never told me about the Promise day. A topic in which Ling seemed to know much about. But I also didn't like the fact I was jealous towards someone I had just met. It made me a bit scared.  
Both of them laughed, which Kaili immediately grabbed a hold of her stomach. "O-ow... It hurts to laugh..."  
"Then don't laugh, Kaili," Ling replied smugly.  
Kaili rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Don't be a Smart-ass Ling. It doesn't suit you."  
Ling laughed again. "Hehehehe. Ah... It's good to laugh with friends..."  
"Oh, so Ed's here?"  
Ling laughed more, dubbing over while holding his stomach. Confused beyond all doubt, I leaned over by Kaili's ear. "What's going on?" I whispered to her. "How do you know him? And who's Ed?"  
"Ed's a friend of mine, a former State Alchemist," she whispered back. "Ling's another friend of mine who's from Xing. Lanfan is his Body guard and friend. Ling is a son of the former Emperor, making him a Prince. Despite this, he can be very childish when it comes to Lanfan and has a bottomless stomach."  
"What do you mean by childish?"  
"Oh, Lanfan always calls him by his tittles, but Ling always wants her to call him Ling and treat him as a friend, not a superior. Whenever he wants her to do something, he begs," Kaili stated. "Mei told me that Ling likes Lanfan so that's why he acts that way around her."  
I felt my jealously disappear. So he did like Lanfan...  
I suddenly felt a hand wrap around my own. "Hey," Kaili asked. "Are you okay, Feli? You've been quiet."  
"O-oh, I-I'm okay, Bella. J-just a bit hungry."  
She nodded. "Okay then. Here." She gave me a small cloth bag that was colored green. "There should be some money in it. You can buy some pa-"  
"Pasta!" I shouted happily, interupting her and running off to buy some with the money Kaili had given me. Germany followed me and Japan was already outside the room.  
Little did I know, or see, was that I had run past a man with grey hair.

Kaili's POV

I chuckled as I watched Italy run happily towards the cafeteria. He could be really adorable sometimes. Almost like a little kid.   
"Kaili."  
I blinked in surprise and looked over at Ling. He was looking at the door, wearing a guilty expression. He even spoke to me in Xingese. "Yeah? What is it?"  
"There's someone else to see you."  
"Really? Who i-" I broke off seeing the tall man in the door.  
He had short grey hair that didn't reach his shoulders. The man looked to be over a hundred and two but didn't give a care about the world around him. He was looking at me with stern cold eyes.  
My hands curled into fist, clenching the cot's sheets. I looked down before replying coldly. "Why are you even here?"  
"I came to get you," the man replied. "The Emperor mentioned something about you being hurt so, naturally, I wanted to come see you. Why would I not?"  
"I don't care if you were 'worried about me'," I said, making the quotations with my hands to emphasize my point, "The last time I saw you, you said you never wanted to see me again. So why are you here now..." I looked up at him with a harsh glare as I spat out, "Grandfather?"  
"Because I want you to come to your real home, not this hell hole."  
"This IS my home," I snapped, "Briggs will always be my home."  
I never even saw his hand pulling back. I only felt the sting of the slap. The only thing I actually heard was Italy's gasp of shock. The man, my 'Grandfather', replied, "Don't you dare talk that way to me, you little disgraced brat!"  
I gritted my teeth together. "Don't you talk like that to me, you jackass!"  
He growled, raising his hand to slap me again. I continued to glare at him, getting ready to snap his wrist if his hand came anywhere near me. Before I could, Italy had jumped in front of me.   
"You leave Bella alone!" He shouted angrily as my grandfather's hand stopped mid-air. "She's done nothing but help people and you're trying to hurt her! She's kind all the time and puts the needs of others before her own and I won't let you hurt her! If you insist on her hurting her, then you'll have to go through me!"  
"Why you insolent little-" He raised his hand again. "I'll teach you to talk to me that way!"  
I growled, grabbing a hold of his wrist before it came close to Italy's face. Italy squeaked a little in surprise as I did, everyone's eyes widening.  
In a low voice I said, still speaking in Xingese, "Don't. Touch. Feli."  
"Are you-"  
"Yes," I growled, twisting his wrist violently to the side. "Now don't you dare touch a hair on his head or I will personally rip you a new one. Am I clear?"  
He growled before nodding. "Fine. Now let go of my arm."  
I complied, letting his wrist go. My Grandfather rubbed the fresh bruise on his wrist as he continued to glare at me. Without another word to anyone, he whipped around and stalked out, his Kimono flapping by the wind he created. I glared after him until he had left my line of sight.  
I blinked, feeling a hand wrap round my upper arm. I looked up to see who was holding it when I saw Italy looking at me with a concerned expression. "Are you alright, Bella? It looked like he hit you pretty hard..."  
"Huh?" I raised a hand to my check. Wincing from pain as I touched it. "O-oh. Haha. I guess so. It only stung though, so I didn't notice it..." I trailed off as his other hand moved up to cup my hurt check gently. "Uh..." I blushed a thundered shades of red. "W-what are you-"  
"Hey Kaili!"  
Hearing the female voice, Italy quickly stepped back, both of his hands falling to his sides. I was still blushing as the curtain moved to reveal a familiar girl.  
I smiled wide, quickly forgetting what had just happened. "Mei!"  
"Kaili!" She dropped her bag, smiling wide and ran over.  
"Wait! Mei!" It was too late. She had already hugged me.  
"Ow! Mei!"  
Ling placed a hand on Mei's shoulder. "Kaili is still hurting little sis."  
"I know that Ling!" She snapped. "I'm being gentle!"  
"B-but you're still hurting Bella!" Italy said.  
Mei sighed, letting me go. "Fine. I'm sorry Kaili."  
"Thank you," I started, but Mei interrupted me.  
"So who's this?" She said, looking at Italy.  
"Itlay's a-"  
She squealed. "Is he your Boyfriend?!"  
"My what?!"  
"Her what?!"  
Never less, it was a hectic afternoon.


	23. Chapter 23

~Kaili's POV and Le Time skip~

A few weeks later, I found myself in a predicament.  
The day I had been injured, the Scouts reported seeing strange black people. At first, they thought they were just some child that had gotten lost and one of them went up to it.  
The scout's heart was ripped clean out by the person and he faded away like a humonculous would. The others immediately took action, shooting at it, but the thing got away. We ended up just calling them Heartless.  
After that, they just kept coming. At first, it was just a couple, then four, then eight and the number just kept growing until they launched some kind of attack every morning. Luckily, we were able to devise a way to send them packing, but they were still coming back and with increasing numbers.  
I had seen Italy from time to time, but it wasn't as often as I would have liked it to be. I missed him and Vaisha knew it. She tried to keep me company every chance she got. Olivier had also eased up on the way she treated me at the fort. And the few times I was able to see Italy, I ended up falling asleep from exhaustion. He would always take me home when I did. He seemed to feel bad for me whenever I did as well, but he didn't say anything about it.  
Now, I was wondering what to do about the Ice Tunnels that connected our worlds.  
I knew he would be mad at me for it, but the Heartless could find the tunnel, no matter how well I hid it. And I didn't want Italy's world to suffer like mine was now. I also didn't want him to be sad because of me.  
I groaned, rolling over on my bed to face the wall. Why did I have to make this decision? Why couldn't it have been someone else?!  
I sighed, lowering the arms from my eyes. I knew what I had to do, and I didn't want to, but it had to be done if I wanted everyone I cared about to stay a bit safer...  
I had to close off the Ice Tunnels and say goodbye to Italy.

Italy's POV

I hummed happily, stirring the noddles.  
Kaili had said she would come over to eat some noddles with me. And she promised not to fall asleep this time! It made me really happy because lately, when ever she would come over, she would fall asleep after a while. She seemed really exhausted so I always took her home when that happened. It made me a bit sad that I hadn't been able to talk to her as much, but I was a bit happy that she was able to sleep. She really did seem tired when I saw her.  
"Vhat are jou doing Italy?" Germany asked, looking into the kitchen.  
I smiled. "I'm making pasta for me and Bella! She said she would be able to eat some with me without falling asleep!"  
"That's good-"  
"Oh, so you're going on a date, Fratello?"  
I frowned sadly. "It's not a date, Romano! I'm just eating some pasta with Kaili!"  
"Isn't that a date?" Romano asked. "And isn't Kaili, Amestris?"  
"That's not her name! She's told you that before!" I was pouting by now.  
Japan tipped his head. "But don't you rike her?"  
I blushed a thousand shades of red as he spoke. "I-I don't like her! We're just friends!"  
"Who does Italy like?"  
Everyone turned around to see Kaili leaning against the door frame. Her hair was brought back in a long pony tail with her blonde bangs framing the sides of her face. Instead of her regular military uniform, she was wearing some kind of Kimono. The top was a bit baggy and there wasn't a skirt. In its place was a pair of blue jeans. The top was a light pink color that didn't clash with the blue. She wore a slight smile like she had been listening the entire time.  
I blushed. "N-no one, Bella!" I said quickly before Romano could answer. I didn't want him to tell him about my crush on her.  
"Alright Italy," she said, nodding. She walked over to the boiling pot and hovered over it. "So what spices did you put in it this time?"  
I answered as the others left. I noticed that Romano had glared at Kaili before he followed Germany and Japan. "Some Rosemary, thyme, and a few others."  
"Well, they smell delicious Feli," she commented.  
Suddenly, angry shouting could be heard as Romano ran back in, cursing in Italian. "You stupid fucking bitch! Only I fucking call him Feli! So you'd better stop fucking-"  
"Fratello!" I said standing up from the stool, talking in Italian. "Don't talk to Bella that way! She's never been anything but kind to us!"  
"She just fucking called you Feli! Only I do that!"  
"Well, I'm letting her call me that too!"  
"You stupid fucking moron! I'm your own brother! All she is, is just some stupid fucking bitch!"  
My eyes widened at what he just said. "H-how could you say that about her?"  
Kaili spoke quietly for the first time since Romano had come in. "I'm just gunna go... Yeah..." She shuffled out without another word, but it wasn't noticed.   
Romano growled. "Because I'm fucking tired of you fucking ignoring me! I'm your own fucking brother but you don't ever say anything nice to me! It's always about that potato bastard and now it's that fucking bitch!"  
I felt tears form around my eyes as he talked about Kaili. "B-brother... Y-you know how I feel about her... How could you say that about her?"  
Romano blinked, realizing what he said. "Feli... I-I'm sorry... I-I was just mad... I-I didn't mean it..."  
"O-okay..."  
Romano scratched the back of his head, embarrassingly. "I-I guess she can call you Feli... A-and you'd better go after her too."  
That's when I realized that Kaili wasn't in the kitchen any more. I nodded. "Yeah. Good idea." I walked out in search of her.

Kaili's POV

I walked along the edge of the river on my way back home.  
I felt bad about leaving without saying goodbye, but I didn't want him to be hurt or anything happen to his world. I had admitted, deep deep deep down that I did like him, but I never really thought it was possible for us to be together. We were from very different worlds and I knew at any point I could be deployed to some where else. And that would be the end of it. He'd forget about me and so would all the other countries.  
Along the way, I looked along the landscape. I still wanted to remember the land and all the memories I had made here with Italy and all the other countries.  
As I saw the ice tunnels, I gave a small smile. At least I was almost home.  
"Bella!"  
My smile quickly fell when I heard Italy's voice. I turned around to see how close he was behind me. My eyes widened when I saw that he was a few feet from me. He was smiling and waving at me. "Where are you going? You just got here!"  
Without looking back, I turned and ran into the tunnel. I heard him yelling at me to stop, but I closed my ears and continued to run.  
"Kaili! Bella! Wait!"  
I ran ahead, finally making it to the the tunnel that lead to my world. Once I passed it, I turned around. I clapped my hands together. Italy was still a bit away, so I would be able to create the wall without him getting in the way or hurt.  
"I'm sorry Feli," I mouthed before making the wall.  
It covered every inch of the tunnel's entrance and was too thick to be broken easily. (I'm sorry that it isn't that descriptive... I'll try soon)  
I heard pounding from the other side and a muffled voice. "Kaili! Kaili! Take this down! Please!"  
"I'm sorry Italy." My voice came out muffled. "But I-"  
Someone grabbed me from behind and slammed me against the tree. I gasped out in both pain and surprise when the back of my head hit the tree trunk.  
"What did you do?!" I recognized Ginchiyo's voice. "Why the fuck did you do that?!"  
"G-Ginchiyo..." I tried to find my voice, but it wasn't working. "I was-"  
"I don't care!" She slammed me against the tree again, making a small sound of pain come out of my mouth again. "Why did you block the ice tunnels?! Now, Nine can't get over here!"  
"Ginchiyo, t-the Heartless were-"  
"No duh! But you didn't have to close the ice tunnels! You won't be able to see Italy at all! The way's gone! The way between our worlds is gone and it's you're-"  
I couldn't help it. I started to cry. Her words hurt me more because she was one of my closest friends and I knew she was right. I probably wouldn't see Italy again because of what I did. because I wanted to keep him safe.   
Ginchiyo stared at me as I let out a sob. Slowly, she released me. "I-I'm sorry, Kaili. I-I didn't... I-I don't... Please stop crying!"  
I nodded, trying to stop my tears.  
When I finally stopped, she pulled me to my feet. "Okay, lets get you home."

Italy's POV  
What did Kaili do?! Why did she block the tunnels?! Does she hate me? Does she...  
I stood at the ice block, where Kaili was a second ago. I didn't know if she was okay or what happened to her after she left my sight. All I hoped for was that she was okay.  
My hand slowly dropped to my side as I hung my head and started to walk away.  
All I hoped that was the one I loved was okay and safe.


	24. Chapter 24

Kaili's POV  
I sat down by the river I had been were Italy found me crying, thinking.  
I really missed all my friends back home. Even Buckinear. I missed everyone I knew in Amestris and Xing.   
Sighing, I laid back on the rock and started looking up at the sky. My eyes drifted close and I didn't even know I had fallen asleep until someone sat beside me. I looked over to see Italy, holding a cat, laying next to me.  
"Italy? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
He looked up. "Well... Y-you were gone for awhile so I decided to come check up on you."  
"Oh. Thanks."  
"No problem Bella."  
After a few moments of silence, Italy spoke up.  
"Hey... Kaili?"  
I blinked in surprise. He rarely said my real name. Italy always preferred to call me by his nickname. "Yeah Italy? What is it?"  
"When do you think... I-I mean... If you were..."  
I chuckled a bit. "Just spit it out Feli. Okay?"  
He nodded. "O-okay." He took a deep breath and spoke. "When do you think you're going home?"  
There was another silence, this one filled with shock. Mainly mine. I thought he liked me around, I thought we were friends. But maybe I was wrong...  
"I don't know," I answered quietly.  
Italy must have noticed I was sad and quickly spoke. "I-I j-just wanted t-to know s-so we could throw you a-a p-party! Y-yeah! T-that's why I asked!" I could tell from his rambling and stutering that he was embarrassed. I realized that he was just trying to be nice and we were actually friends.   
"It's okay Italy," I said interrupting his rambling. "I know you were just curious."  
He relaxed. "Okay."  
We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I broke it by getting up.  
"Where are you going?" Italy asked.  
"I think I'll head back," I said streaching out my stiff arms, "I'm kind of sleepy."  
"I can go with you if you want," he suggested.  
I shook my head, "I'll be okay Feli. You can stay if you want."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"See ya back at the house," I called back at him. Italy waved in response with a big smile. Before I left though, I quickly ran back up to him and kissed his check.   
"Thanks for everything Feli. You're a good friend," I said, seeing his red face. I waved bye and started back for the house.

Italy's POV

I blushed as Kaili walked away.   
When she was gone, I lifted my hand to my cheek where she kissed it. "I am never going to wash this again," I mumbled happily.   
Maybe she does like me, I thought as I laid back down. There was a large smile on face and I couldn't get it off no matter what I tried.   
After a few more minutes, I decided to walk back to Germany's house. Along the way, I thought about maybe telling Kaili what my true feelings were. It had started to get harder to be around her without wanting to blurt out three words. I didn't want to ruin our friendship and possibly lose her.  
"Have jou seen Kairi, Italy?" Germany asked asked as I walked in.   
I blinked. "No... Bella went ahead. She should have been back before me."  
"Vell, she's not."  
"Maybe she got rost?" Japan suggested.  
"Or kidnapped," Germany muttered. "On of the stupid Allie's could have."  
"B-but Bella's really strong!" I said. "A-and smart! I don't think that could have happened to her!"  
Germany sighed. "Then lets go look for her. Just to make sure."  
Japan stopped as we walked out the door. "Wait. I see something."  
"What?" I asked.  
"A piece of paper," Japan said picking up a small square piece of white paper.  
"Vhat does it say?" Germany asked.  
"It says," Japan muttered, " 'Iceburn has gone home.' Huh."  
"W-what?"  
"I think someone took Kairi home."  
"H-how do you know?" I asked.  
Japan shrugged. "I just have a feering."  
Germany nodded. "Good enough for me. Lets-"  
"I-I'm still going to look for her!" I said, walking off in search of Kaili.  
I heard Germany sigh behind me. "Just don't stay out too late, Italy."  
"I won't!" I called back.


	25. Chapter 25

Kaili's POV

I looked over the frozen landscape with Vaisha beside me. She had her fur pressed against me so her warmth spread into mine. I smiled a little at her warm gesture and wove my fingers through her fur gently. A purr could be heard as she leaned more into me. My smile left me as I looked around towards our house. We could still see it from the top of the Fort. It made me think of Italy and I didn't want to bring up old memories. I knew I would start crying again.  
It had been about a year since I put up the ice block, cutting off mine and Italy's worlds and the attacks have gotten worse and worse everyday. The Heartless now attack in great numbers, increasing everyday. It was getting harder and harder to defend them off. Even Ginchiyo was having a hard time keeping them off. Luckily, she was staying in the North with us, so it wasn't as hard with friends.  
Vaisha seemed to have sensed my change in mood because she hit me with the back of her tail.  
"Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head and pouted at her. "Whatcha do that for, Vaisha?!"  
She rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Stop living in the past. Just look to the future and keep moving forward."  
I chuckled. "You almost sound like you're some Xingese Philosopher."  
"Whatever," she retorted. "I sound like a Snow Leopard!"  
I laughed, hearing her defensiveness. "Oh, I'm just joking Vaisha."  
"I know," She said, laying her head on my lap again.   
I smiled a bit as I felt Ginchiyo approach. I turned around when she was in my sights.  
"What?"  
"We got to get ready for the next attack," she said. "Come on. Olivier's waiting."  
I nodded, patting Vaisha's head to get her up. She lifted her head and looked at Ginchiyo groggily. "Huh...? Ginchiyo...? When did-"  
"Just now," I said, standing. "Come on, the General's waiting."  
She was up in a second and following us. 

Italy's POV

I sat, staring at the ice block. My arms were wrapped around my knees, bring them close to my chest. It was cold and I could see my breath, but I didn't move an inch. I wanted to be the first to see her when Kaili removed the ice block. At least, I hoped she did.  
I had been sitting here, waiting for (hopefully) Kaili to take it down for almost a whole year. I missed her a lot over the year and I hoped she was okay and well... I had known before she put it up that I had strong feelings for her, I had thought they were ones of love, and I had planned to tell her that day when she came over. I hoped that she would not try to hurt me and maybe feel the same... But she had put up the barrier so I'll never know...  
I mentally slapped myself. What am I thinking?! Of course I'll see see her again! I have to... I just have to...  
I felt a blanket fall around my shoulders and I looked up to see my older brother Spain.  
"Are you okay, Little Italy?" he asked, sitting down next to me.  
I looked down at my feet. "I don't know... I miss Kaili..."  
"I know," he said, patting my shoulder. "But I also know that love has always found a way. Just sometimes in ways we don't quite understand, or know."  
I blinked, looking at him. I knew he was right, it had always found a way. At least in books it had.  
"Are you still sad?" Spain asked. I nodded. My older brother grinned. "How about I take you to go visit our brother France? Would make make you happy?"  
"I-I guess," I mumbled.   
He pulled me to my feet. "Then lets go!"

~Diary Entries for Kaili~

Dear Diary,

Today we had another attack.  
It didn't seem to be that bad as the others, but one managed to claw my side. A mixture of Doc and Alchistory managed to stop the bleeding and close the wound. The wound didn't like my Alchistory for some reason and it was hard to close it after Doc had stopped me from bleeding out. Buckinear was so pissed at me afterwards, lecturing me for two hours before he let me get home. Even Ginchiyo seemed worried about me, even though she knew it happened a lot. She did say I needed a bath afterwards so she must not have been that worried.  
I hoped Italy is okay. I don't want him worrying about me. I knew from the start that something would happen that would separate us. But I still had fun with Italy when we were able to see each other and I will always remember him fondly.   
I've heard that Roy is concidering transfering me to the South to help with the war down there. If that happens, I will kick that assholes ass. He knows I belong in the North, and no where else.  
-Kaili

~Italy's Diary~

Dear Diary,

My big brother France gave me some advice when I asked about what I should do about Kaili. I hope she's okay... And I want to see if what France told me is true. I hope I can see her soon... I really miss her and I want to know why she did what she did...   
Where ever Kaili is, I hope she is okay...  
-Italy

~Kaili's Diary~

Dear Diary,

Azula came back today.   
It has officially been two years since I closed the ice tunnels and the Heartless started to invade more. Ginchiyo was having a hard time during the fight. We were surrounded by a bunch when out of nowhere, she runs in holding his thing she later called a Keyblade. She explained to us what happened to her. We realized that this Maleficent person was the reason the Heartless had been so persistent in trying to take over our world. (I'm not going to say anything else about what she said, I am not going to give away my friends story) She wants us to come help her, so I will be leaving the Fort for a bit. I hope my friends will be alright while I'm gone.   
-Kaili


	26. Chapter 26

Kaili's POV

Azula looked at me. "Are you still mad at me? F-for what I said?"  
I blinked before shaking my head. "No Azula," I hugged her, "I may have been mad then, but I would have done the same in your shoes. We are still friends and will always be friends. Okay?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Kaili."  
"No problem, Azula," I said. I clapped my hands together, putting the two Alchemic and Alchoristory circles together. I bright blue light erupted from them as a curved ice sword appeared in the air between me. I gripped its handle and smiled at Ginchiyo and Azula. "Let’s get going."

Italy's POV

"Jou need to eat, Italy," Germany said after placing a plate of spaghetti in front of me.  
I looked down at it, but didn't feel hungry. "I'm not hungry, Dotisu."  
"B-but it's Pasta!" France said.   
"You're always talking about how much you love it," America said shocked, "and how much you love to eat it!"  
Britain nodded and added, "It's the one food you always eat."  
"I'm not hungry..."  
Japan spoke up. "Prease eat Itary! You haven't in a long time!"  
I hung my head. "I'm just not hungry..." I pushed myself off the stool and started for my room. Before I did, I said quietly, "I just want to be alone..."

Countries POV

"Okay," Russia said.   
"This is bad," France said franticlly, "I've never seen Little Italy act this way! It's very bad!"  
America nodded. "The dude's bumming me out! And it's really creepy!"  
"We have to help," England said.  
"We may not be friends," Japan said, "but we can arr agree that Itary need herp. Right?"  
They all nodded. "Yes!" France said. "But what do we do?"  
"Maybe..." Germany thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Do jou all remember Kaili?"  
"Oh right," Britain said. "He was always talking about her. Such a nice girl."  
Russia smiled. "She was such a nice girl and it was easy to talk to her."  
France nodded. "Italy told me that he really liked her. I suspected that he was lying but he didn't say anything else."  
Germany nodded. "Jeah. I was pretty sure as vell. Back to my idea: I think ve should find her and bring her back."  
"But the ice tunnels are blocked!" America said. "There's no way through yo!"  
"But what if we try blowing it up?" Britain suggested.  
Japan shook his head. "Then the tunners might come down on us. We have to come up with another way."  
"But then what?" Russia asked.  
"I don't know," France said, "But we have to do something soon. Italy may not last much longer if he keeps like this!"  
Russia stood up. "How about we go look for her while Romano keeps an eye on him?"  
"Good idea," Germany said. "I'll go call Romano right now and see if he can come over."

Italy's POV

I sat on my bed, looking out the window. Reaching over I gently picked up the picture that I still had. It was the picture Britain had taken when we went swimming. It was before Kaili got out and got hurt. She was smiling shyly and had a light blush on her face while I had one of my arms around her waist, smiling brightly, and my other arm was in the air happily. I really missed Kaili... And I hoped she was okay... Where-ever she was...  
A cold chill settled in my room suddenly, making me shiver. I looked around, wondering why it had gotten so cold all of a sudden.   
My window was shut, the air vent was closed, and I had the heater on up really high.   
I stood up, curious on what was causing the chill. "What is-"  
There was a bright flash causing me to cover my eyes. I felt faint, but managed to keep myself awake. When I opened my eyes, what I saw caused me to gasp slowly, my eyes widening.

Kaili's POV

I smiled a bit as I saw Sora walk up to Azula. We had finally helped Azula and them defeat Maleficent and was just waiting around for a ride home. I had gotten a gash in my side, but I was able to heal it. I would be sore for a bit, but nothing major. Ginchiyo had a few scratches but she said that she was okay.  
I thought they would need some privacy so I looked a Ginchiyo. She snickered at Azula and Sora, to which I rolled my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around. My eyes widened when I did.   
Behind me, stood the person I loved the most with a goofy smile that I loved to see. There, with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at me was Italy.   
"U-um... H-hi Bella," he said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.  
I let out a strangled laugh and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Italy..." I whispered, burring my face in his neck. "You're okay... Thank god..."  
I heard him chuckle and hug me back, his arms going around my neck. "Yeah, I am."  
After a few moments of pure bliss, I tried to pull back. But Italy kept me in place. "U-um, y-you can let go Feli. T-the others-"   
He interrupted me by placing his fingers under my chin. I blushed as he gently pulled my head up to face him. "Kaili..." His voice came out in a whisper almost too low for me to hear. I shuddered a bit when he said my name in a funny tone. It sounded... weird. Was it longing? Before I could ask, he interrupted me again but in a different way.  
My eyes widened when I felt Italy's lips against mine. I was sure he could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks from the way my blush increased. I was shocked by the simple fact of what was happening.  
Italy... He's... He's...  
I felt Italy kiss me harder in an attempt to get me to react. Slowly, my eyes drifted close and I kissed back. My hands found their way to his shirt. I clenched my hands on it, my legs feeling weak. Italy's hands traveled downwards and settled on my waist. Where my wound was.  
I pulled back, whimpering in pain a little. Italy's eyes widened. "A-are you okay Bella?! D-did-"  
"I-I'm fine Italy," I said, "It's just a bit sore."  
"O-oh..." I could hear the relief in his voice as well as his eyes. I smiled and placed my forehead on his. Italy smiled and gently placed his hand on my cheek. "I'm so happy you're okay, Bella. Do you know how long I waited? I-I thought that I did something wrong again, b-but it was much worse a-and you hated me!"  
"Really, Feli?" I said a bit shocked. "I could never hate you. I blocked up the ice tunnels because we were being invaded by these things and I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."  
"Really?"  
I nodded and hugged him. "Of course. I've never lie to you, Italy."  
He smiled and hugged me back, making sure that his hands were above my wound. "I'm happy you do."  
I said, "But why did you... um..."  
Italy blushed, adverting his eyes away a bit. After a few moments, he looked back to me. He seemed more confident and there was a gleam in his eyes that made me feel warm inside. "Te amore, Bella."  
I blinked then frowned. Italy knew I didn't know any Italian god damn it! "I don't know Italian, Italy. So you're just going to have to-"  
Italy gulped, a blush forming. "I-I l-love you."  
I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open in surprise and my blush increased to a firey red. I did not expect him to say something like that. Especially since we had just found each other again. I gathered myself mentally to say what I had to before something else happened.  
Italy was looking away, a deep blush on his cheeks. I took a deep breath, saying, "Italy. Feil, look at me." When he did, I looked him in the eyes. "I-I love y-you too."  
His mouth fell open before it slowly closed and he smiled wide. "Ve~!" he shouted happily, picking me up and spinning me around. His hands were above my wound so he didn't hurt me.   
I blushed a thousand different shades of red. "I-Italy!!" I whined loudly.


	27. Epilogue

~Years later...~

A young girl around the age of five sat on a swing. The young girl had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a light pink kimono with green flowers on it. The boy next to her was the young girls twin but with brown hair and brown eyes. The boy wore a light brown and red shirt and a simple pair of jeans.  
"No it's not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
The door opened and a woman around her late 20's stood in the door frame. Her black hair framed her shoulders while her blonde bangs framed her face. She wore a pair of jeans and a simple shirt.  
"Whoa there," she said. "What's going on here?"  
The girl stood up and pointed at the boy. "Rome's being mean! He broke my toy!"  
Rome stood up angrily. "I did not! Ramina broke it!"  
When another fight broke out, the woman walked forward. Gently pushing the two apart, she said, "Okay, lets all just calm down. Your father will be here any minute now. Ramina, I will fix your toy and Rome, stop being so loud."  
Both nodded as a shout could be heard from the front of the house. "I'm home!" Both the children happily shouted and ran towards the voice. The woman followed her children. She laughed to herself when she heard an 'oof' come from the front room. A snow leopard had walked past them and was now rubbing against the woman. When she walked in, a man with brown hair and eyes was being jumped on by the two children. He was laughing while they were trying to get on his back.  
The woman leaned against the door frame and was petting her side as she spoke. "Why hello stranger."  
The man smiled and put both the kids down before walking towards her. "Hi Kaili," he said, giving her a quick kiss and hug.  
Kaili smiled. "Hey Italy. Welcome home."  
"So how's everyone?" he asked once the kids were settled down.   
"Everyone is fine," she said, "Just a bit crabby. Nothing bad."  
Italy smiled. "Good." Suddenly there was a small cry coming from upstairs.  
Kaili clicked her tongue slightly. "Great. John's awake."  
"I'll go check on him," Italy said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You can go ahead and take a rest."  
"I'm fine," she said walking upstairs. "Just make sure that the other two don't start fighting."  
Italy laughed. "Alright moglie. I will."

~Small le Time skip~

Once all the kids were asleep, Italy back down the stairs. Kaili was on the edge of the couch, reading a book by the lamp.  
Grinning, he walked up behind her. She stiffened a bit when he put his arms around her neck.   
"Feli," she muttered. "No now."  
"What? I'm just hugging you," he said innocently.  
Kaili rolled her eyes. "I'm tired, Feli. I want to go to sleep-"  
"Why didn't you say so!" He quickly picked her up, making her squeak a bit.   
"Italyyyyyyy!" She whined, her face turning beat red.  
"What?" he said, "I'm tired too. I want to sleep."  
"Oh," she said.  
Italy gently through her on the bed and winked. "After a bit of fun."  
Kaili's face turned redder. "Feli!!"  
"Joking! Joking!" he said quickly. "Just joking!"  
Kaili rolled her eyes as he laid down next to her. He gave her a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around her waist. Kaili was already laying down, so she smiled.   
"I'm really happy you said yes," he mumbled, his voice slightly muffled because he had his face in her neck.   
She sighed happily and snuggled into his chest. "I am too, Feli," she muttered, falling asleep.


	28. Extra story: Italy's Question!

~A few months after the Heartless battle and Italy's POV~

I nervously knocked on Azula's door. I twiddled my thumbs waiting for someone to answer.   
I heard footsteps coming from inside as someone opened the door. The door opened to reveal Azula's cousin, Gill.  
"Italy..?" He said, rubbing his eyes. "What are *yawn* you doing here? I thought you stayed in the North so you could be with Kaili... Why-"  
"I-is Azula here?" I asked, interrupting him. "I-I need to talk to her. I-it's important."  
Gill sighed. "Yeah, yeah. She's here. You may as well come in."   
He opened the door wider and I walked in. I was still extremely nervous about what I was going to talk about. But I needed to talk to Azula and her friends before I did.  
Azula was fast asleep on the couch while Aly was near her, playing with a puppy husky. Ginchiyo was asleep on a chair, her hair falling along the floor.   
As we walked in, Ginchiyo's nose scrunched up a bit. "Wha...?" She opened her eyes, sitting up. "What are you doing here, Italy?"  
I twiddled my thumbs. "I-I need to talk to you," I said, "a-and Azula."  
"Huh? What for?" Azula sat up, yawning a bit.  
I felt a slight blush come to my cheeks as I mentally prepared myself. "I-I want t-to purpose to Kaili a-and I wanted to know-"  
"Oh my God!!" Aly squealed happily. "Really?! That's-"  
"Aly!" Azula snapped. "Let him speak!"  
Aly looked at me. "S-sorry, Italy. I'm just really happy."  
"I-I can tell..."  
"So what do you want our help for?" Ginchiyo asked.  
"W-well," I said, scratching the back of my head, "I-I want to make it special and I-I thought that you would be able to help me to that. I-I already have Buckinear's blessing."  
Azula grinned. "Why didn't you just say that? Of course we'll help!"  
"Why not?" Ginchiyo said, "Sounds fun."  
"Ve~! Thank you guys!"   
"Sweet! I'll get Sora!"  
Azula laughed before frowning at Gill. "Wait, what?!"

~Le Time Skip and Kaili's POV~

"Hey, Bella," Italy said, his head popping around the door. "Do you want to go on a walk later?"  
I blinked. "Yeah, sure. Sounds-"  
"Then lets go!" He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me outside.   
"H-hey!" I said, my blush increasing. "W-what are you doing?! I still need to eat!"  
"S-sorry Kaili," he said slowing down his pace. "I-I just really wanted to walk."  
"That's okay," I muttered leaning my head on his shoulder. "I would like to walk too."  
He hummed happily as he leaned his head on my head. One of his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. I blushed slightly at this, but smiled non-the-less. Italy always did that when we were walking. He had started doing that ever since we had started dating. He even started coming around more just so he could spend more time with me and we were happy.  
Lately though, I had been felling weird. I had my suspicions but I was keeping them quiet until I knew for certain. Mei was coming in a few days to see if my suspicions were right. She had experience with that type of thing because of Lanfan and Ling.   
"I found this place that I wanted to show you," he said, "Sound good?"  
"Yeah," I said, "That does sound perfect."  
"Ve~! Come on!" He grabbed my hand, starting to drag me again. His behavior caused me to giggle a bit as I followed him.  
He put his hands over my eyes to block my view. I pouted a little. "Feliii," I whined.   
"Trust me!" he said happily. "You're going to love this! And, I want it to be a surprise!"  
I sighed but caved in. Soon enough, he had me stop. Slowly, he removed his hands. The sight before me literally took my breath my way. He had lead me to a lake that was still covered in ice.  
"I-Italy," I said, "T-thank you so much... It's beautiful..."  
"Thanks." He kissed my cheek, making me blush more, before saying, "Want to sit down for a bit?"  
"Good idea," I said, sitting down by the shore. Italy sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder again.   
As he placed his head on mine, I heard him mutter, "Hey Bella?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Um... W-we've been dating awhile... a-and I-I-I wanted to know... Um..."  
I lifted my head and looked at him funny. "Feli, what are you trying to say?"  
He nervously twiddled his thumbs. "W-well... I-I b-brought you here for a-a reason."   
I tipped my head curiously as he made me stand up. "I-Italy, W-what are-" That's when the music started.  
Frowning, I looked behind me to see my friends. Azula and Aly were playing flutes, Sora was playing a guitar with Nine, and Ginchiyo was playing the violin. Luna and Vaisha were on opposite sides of the group, swaying to the music. I grew nervous a bit when I turned around to see Italy kneeling.  
"F-Feli? W-what are you-"  
"Kaili Louise Winterstorm," he said, "from the moment I met you, I knew you would be special. But I didn't know how much you would mean to me until we became friends. I didn't know until you had disappeared that I liked you a lot. And I didn't notice it until you had blocked the tunnels how hard I had fallen for you. I didn't know what I had until you were gone. And now, I don't ever want to be without you." He pulled out a small blue box from his pocket and opened it. I gasped, more tears coming to my eyes. There, in the box, was the exact replica of my mothers ring. "Will you always be with me? Just in a different way."  
I could only nod as I pulled him up so I could hug him. A small sob came from my throat as I voice came out hoarsely. "Of course I will you big dummy."  
He laughed and hugged me back while slipping the ring on my finger. My friends all cheered and ran up to hug us and congratulate us. I squeezed Italy's hand during all the excitement. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
Italy's eyes widened as he gasped. "R-really?!"  
"I-I think so..."  
"Ve!!!!" He picked me up and spun me around. "That's magnifico!"  
Everyone else was confused until I told them why he was acting the way he was. They were all shocked, but Vaisha didn't try to kill him. She actually thought it made sense. After they got over their shock, they were all pretty happy. Though I tried to say it might not be true. Ginchiyo said that it actually was true.  
I grabbed Italy's hand again, a bit scared. I guess it was inebenial. Italy looked at me and smiled.  
He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'll always be there for you. And now our child."

**Author's Note:**

> The completed story is on Quotev and tell me what you think of it and the probability of a sequel


End file.
